


Why Does Everyone Think I'm a Love Expert?

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Apologies, Bullying, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pining, Prejudice, Pureblood Supremacy, Racism, Relationship Advice, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: James “Prongs” Potter, Harry Potter, and Albus Potter are brothers. James pines after Lily, who is friends with Harry yet apparently hates James’ guts. When Albus’ best friend, Scorpius asks Rose out for the thirteenth time and she finally gives in, Albus gets jealous and realizes that he might just be in love with him. Harry likes Sirius, who’s in love with Remus, who is completely oblivious. For some reason, everyone is asking Harry for advice, including Draco Malfoy, who has apparently decided he doesn’t want to be a douchebag anymore. To top it off, Lily wants James to follow Draco’s example. Rated M for smut in later chapters.





	1. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius agrees to ask Remus out if Lily agrees to go on a date with James.

“ _Padfoot_ ,” James says quietly enough that only Sirius can hear. The five friends who call themselves the Marauders all have nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs, Fred is Chuckles, George is Wile E, and Remus is Moony.

They’re in Potions, sitting side by side, one cauldron from Fred and George and two from Lily Evans and Remus.

“Just ask him out already.”

Sirius turns his longing gaze away from the unsuspecting werewolf to glare at James. He shushes him, pink dusting his cheeks.

“Come on, we’re seventh years, now; grow a pair! I’ve told you before, I doubt he’s going to-”

Sirius points his wand at James and incants, “ _Silencio."_

James scoffs silently and flips him off. He then pulls out his wand and silently casts the counter-charm on himself. “I’m just trying to help you out, Pads,” he insists. Sirius rolls his eyes and finds his eyes back on Remus, who’s partnered with Lily. “How about this; if Evans says she’ll go out with me, you have to ask him out.”

Sirius snorts a laugh. “As if your last four hundred attempts worked. She’d be more likely to go out with Harry.” Harry is James’ little brother, who is friends with Lily.

James rolls his eyes. “Naw, they both say they’re like family.” He smirks. “Probably because they know they’ll be in-laws soon.”

Sirius chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

“So, is it a deal?”

Sirius heaves a sigh. “Sure. If Evans agrees to go with you _on a date_ then I’ll ask him to go on a date with me.”

James raises an eyebrow, looking smug. “You’ll ask _Moony_?”

“ _Y_ _es_ ,” Sirius whispers through gritted teeth.

James grins. “Great!”

 

* * *

 

On the way to his DADA class, Harry gets pulled into an empty classroom by an invisible force, AKA James. Harry tugs the Invisibility Cloak off of James. “James, I need to get to class.”

“I need your help,” James says, blocking his way out the door.

Harry chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “The great James Potter needs help from his ‘annoying little brother’?” he teases.

“Yes, he does,” James says in a faux solemn voice, “You never thought the day would come, did you? I sure didn’t.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “What is it? Make it quick; I actually enjoy this class.”

James takes a deep breath. “The future relationship of two of my best friends depends on Evans agreeing to go on a date with me. You’re friends with her. How do I seduce her?”

“How, exactly, does their relationship depend on you seducing Lily?” Harry asks, genuinely curious.

“Padfoot agreed that he’d ask out the love of his life if Evans agreed to go on a date with me,” James explains.

Harry’s gut twists. James really doesn’t know about the crush Harry has on Sirius, does he? It’s calmed down since Sirius rejected him, but it’s not the kind of crush that goes away completely after one summer.

Harry takes a deep breath and sighs. “Alright, but you have to promise not to prank me or any of my friends without my permission for the rest of the year if I give you advice. That includes Albus and his group.”

James sighs dramatically. “Fine.”

Harry smirks triumphantly. “Okay, I’ll hold you to that.”

Harry pauses to think. “So, to be blunt, Lily thinks you’re a pompous jackass,” he says, not in an offensive tone, but as-a-matter-of-factly. “So try not to act full of yourself. She’s a romantic, but not in the way you apparently think. She’d much rather romantic matters stay private. So no grand gestures; don’t draw any attention to yourself when you ask her out, just ask to talk to her in private and ask her out _without an audience._  And if you tell her what you told me, she might want to help.”

James looks at Harry attentively for a moment longer, as if expecting him to continue, before a huge grin stretches across his face. Harry twitches in surprise as James flings his arms around him. “Thanks, Har.”

Harry feels heat brush his cheeks. James hasn’t called him that in years. He awkwardly hugs him back. “No problem, Big Bro.”

James pats his shoulder and skips his way out the door, slinging the Invisibility Cloak over himself.

Harry laughs and shakes his head.

 

* * *

 

Lily is studying with Hermione in the library when James approaches her. To her surprise, it’s just him. No friends, no gifts, no crowd, just James Potter.

“My dearest Evans, can I talk to you for a moment in private?” he asks, his voice sickly sweet.

‘Well, this is different,’ Lily thinks. He’s usually so obnoxious when he talks to her. Well, this time his voice is still kind of obnoxious, but at least it’s quiet.

She glances at Hermione, who says, “Go ahead, if you want to.”

“Very well,” Lily decides, leaving her books on the table as she stands up and follows James to an empty corner of the library.

“It is very important that you go on a date with me,” James says.

Lily raises her eyebrows, unimpressed. “Is it?”

James shakes his head. “I need you to hear me out! You know my pal, Padfoot - Sirius. He’s got it bad someone, and he’s been making moon eyes-” he half-coughs, as if covering up a laugh “-at him for years now, but he still hasn’t so much as asked him out. And the guy he likes might not have it as bad as Pads, but it’s obvious that he feels something, too.”

“And…?” Lily nudges James on.

“Padfoot promised he’d ask him out if you agreed to go on a date with me,” he explains before pleading, “Please? Just one date?” Then, his tone and expression go sincere and tender. “I’ll do everything I can to make you enjoy it.”

Lily feels her heart melt a little under his affectionate gaze. “Alright,” she says, her tone not unfriendly.

“And I won’t do anything you don’t- wait, what?” James’ eyes widen. Then, he beams. “Okay, yes. I’ll pick you up in the Gryffindor Common Room? By the fireplace, at eight?”

Lily can’t help but smile. Somehow, James suddenly seems charming. She thought him charming before, not that she’d admit it, but it was infuriating how full of himself he was. She hasn’t seen this side of him before. “Make that nine.”

“Very well, love,” he says, taking her hand and kissing it gently. “Until then,” he says with a smirk.

Lily’s heart jumps. But, she’s used to her body reacting like that when James does things like that, so she promptly ignores it. “Goodbye, Potter.”

She sees him grin before turning her back to him and returning to the table where she and Hermione were studying. It takes a few moments of trying to pick up studying from where she left off before it really hits her.

“I’m going on a date with James Potter.”

Hermione looks up from her book with a start. “You _what_?”

Lily bites her lip, staring off into space as her face burns.

Hermione smiles. “ _Finally._  I mean, really, Lily, you can only play hard to get for so long.”

Lily takes a deep breath and chucks bitterly. “Yeah, well, once I’m not out of reach, he’ll get bored with me.”

Hermione shakes her head. “Lily, he is _not_ going to get bored of you. And if he hurts you, I’ll personally hex him so hard that he’ll make sure never to break a heart again.”

Lily laughs. “Actually, I think I’ll do it myself.”

Hermione grins. “We can do it together. But it’s not going to happen - he’s completely besotted by you.”

Lily smiles fondly. ‘I hope so.’

 

* * *

 

They’re having dinner when James tells Sirius that Lily agreed to go out with him.

“Sorry, Prongs, but I can’t take your word for this, given the circumstances,” Sirius says, not sounding sorry at all.

“Come on, Padfoot, I’m not lying! Even ask her!” James insists.

Fred and George sit down across from Sirius, on either side of James. “Good on you, mate!” George says, slapping his shoulder.

“Good to know that all those embarrassing declarations of love weren’t for nothing,” Fred teases with a grin.

“Wait, so you two are saying that he really does have a date with Evans?” Sirius asks, not believing his ears.

“Yeah,” Fred says with a laugh. “You’d think the sun would’ve frozen over before she’d say yes, wouldn’t you?”

Sirius hesitates. “You’re both in on this, aren’t you?” Sirius accuses, raising his eyebrows.

“No, mate, it’s not a prank - unless Evans is in on it, too,” George says.

“He’s just upset he lost a bet,” James chimes in.

Sirius rolls his eyes. “How convenient that she just _happens_ to agree to go on a date with you right after we make the bet,” he drawls.

“Hey, you didn’t say I couldn’t tell her about the bet.”

“If I recall correctly, I said you couldn’t tell _anyone,_ ” Sirius growled, his voice rising. The twins eye him cautiously, as if ready to break up a fight.

“Relax, I didn’t give her his name! I just said that you’d ask out the person you liked if she agreed to go out with me,” James said defensively.

Sirius opens his mouth, a retort at the tip of his tongue, before his lips snap shut with a click. He takes a large bite of his chicken. Fred and George seem to relax.

Sirius almost jumps when Remus sits down beside him. Remus looks back and forth between Sirius and James. “Are you guys alright?”

Sirius feels his cheeks flush, and he looks down at his plate. When he feels Remus’ hand on his shoulder, he swallows his food and offers him a weak smile. “I’m fine.”

James claps his hands together, as if to break the tension. “So, our match against Slytherin is less than a month away!”


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus starts to realize something intimidating about himself. Sirius remembers when Harry confessed to him; he and James mull over how to successfully win the hearts of Remus and Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well!

When Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin, he thought it might have been some sort of cruel joke. From what he’d heard from his family, Slytherin was filled with pure-blood supremacists. He’s never looked down on anyone for not being pure-blooded. His family taught him better than that. All of his family members had been Gryffindors, for generations. And yet, when the Sorting Hat was put on his head, it clearly called out, “Slytherin!”

He was ashamed. His older brother, James, bullied him for being Slytherin. His parents and his other brother, Harry didn’t insult him for it, but he was sure they had to be disappointed. But the thing was, Scorpius, the boy he’d met on the Hogwarts express was also put in Slytherin, and yet he was one of the nicest people he’d ever met. So, maybe not all Slytherins were that bad?

It took him until the end of second year to really register that, although many Slytherins are pure-blood supremacists, not all are, and that thinking they are is just as prejudiced as thinking that a muggle-born can’t do magic as well as a pure-blood can. Scorpius helped not only Albus, but also Ginny and Rose Weasley (who are ten months apart in age and both in the same year as Albus) realize this. They’re both in Gryffindor, but when some douchebags hexed them when they were off guard, calling them blood-traitors, and Scorpius and Albus defended them, the boys grew on them.

Now it’s fifth year, and the four of them are best friends. Although, if you were to ask Albus who his best friend was, he’d say Scorpius. He gets along with Scorpius better than he does anyone else. They would trust each other with their very lives if the situation called for it. They tell each other everything, things they wouldn’t dare tell anyone else. For example, Scorpius confides in Albus when he’s feeling insecure, particularly about family matters. Although his parents haven’t outright called him a blood-traitor, they do scold him on his choice of friends, which apparently damages the Malfoy reputation. His older brother, Draco won’t even talk to him in public unless it’s on the Quidditch pitch. He is lucky enough that they aren’t abusive toward him, but it upsets Scorpius to disappoint them, even if he’d rather disappoint them than give up his friends.

Scorpius has also confided in Albus about his love life, or lack thereof. He’s asked out Rose many times, but has always been rejected. Until now.

“Albus!” Scorpius exclaims once he reaches the dinner table. His eyes are sparkling and he has a grin as big as if he’d just won a Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Albus can’t help but smile at seeing his best friend so excited, even though he doesn’t know why he’s this happy. Scorpius tugs at Albus’ sleeve. “I’m going to Hogsmeade with Rose, on an actual date!”

Albus should feel happy for him, shouldn’t he? But he feels his gut sink, and his chest kind of hurts. ‘Is this shock? I mean, of course I’m shocked; James has been trying to woo Lily for their entire Hogwarts career and he’s gotten nowhere. I figured Scorpius’ pining was like that. But no, this is more than surprise. Am I… _jealous_?’ He tries to laugh it off. “I always thought I’d be the first one to get a date,” he says, trying to be playful.

Scorpius snorts. “I’d have thought that to, but Albus it’s usually a guy’s job to ask a girl out, and you’ve shown hardly any interest in anyone.”

Albus chuckles sheepishly. “I guess you’re right there.” ‘That’s right, I haven’t even found anyone I’d be interested in dating. So why would I be jealous of Scorpius? Because he’s so happy?’

Scorpius giggles and sits down next to Albus. He _giggles._ Scorpius then proceeds to rant about how Rose is _so beautiful_ and _smart_ and _funny._  Albus has to excuse himself because, for some reason, seeing Scorpius so lovestruck makes him nauseated. But it’s not like he can tell that to Scorpius. Scorpius is about to go on a date with the girl he’s been crushing on for years; what kind of best friend would he be if he didn’t support it? After all, he loved Scorpius, and he loved Rose, and he wanted them both to be happy. Why shouldn’t they be together? He has an idea of a vague possibility of why but… ‘Shit. Merlin, no. I do not like Scorpius that way.’

Albus wants to cry.

 

* * *

 

Crap. When Sirius made that promise, he didn’t expect Lily to agree to go out with James so soon, if at all. But, it’s just like James to find a loophole. Due to technicalities, Sirius is, in fact, obligated to ask Remus to go on a date with him. Sirius Black is a man of his word. His only luck is that he didn’t say _when_ he’d ask him out. Which means he has time; at least, he has until he gets too annoyed by James’ persistence. Now that Sirius has sworn to ask out Remus, will James be even more adamant than before on him making a move, or will he be too distracted by Lily?

Sirius knows that he’s being a coward for not having made his feelings clear to Remus before now. But, the thing is, he doesn’t know if he could cope with rejection, and he doesn’t know if their friendship would survive it. He may be rebellious and reckless, but some things are too precious to risk. And yet, it seems he has no choice at this point.

How the hell is he going to ask out Remus? He’s gone on countless dates with both men and women, but he didn’t truly care for them; not the way he cares about Remus. If Sirius just asked him out casually, like he would most people, then Remus wouldn’t know what the date meant to him, and Sirius couldn’t have that. And yet, after hiding his feelings for so long, it’s become second nature to keep them secret.

Sirius has only dared to dream about what it might be like to be with his beloved as more than a friend. He’s terrified not only of rejection but what would happen if he didn’t get rejected. He’d never had a relationship that lasted longer than a month, and most of them lasted less than a week! He didn’t know how to be a lover. Flirting and fucking was easy because he never let himself get attached. With Remus, he has no choice; he’s hopelessly in love. For him to put his all into a relationship only for that relationship to end would _kill_ him.

But, at the same time, maybe it would be worth it. He could _make_ his relationship work. After all, a romance is just like a really devoted, affectionate friendship isn’t it? Just imagining that Remus would love him back makes his heart race and soar. If they actually were to become lovers, Sirius thinks he would be the happiest man in the world.

But! There is still the possibility that Remus doesn’t want to be more than friends with him. If this is the case, then confessing to him would make Remus uncomfortable and put him in the unfortunate position of breaking one of his best friends’ hearts.

Sirius sighs. Maybe he should ask someone for advice. James suggested that he get advice from Harry, who helped him woo Lily. Well, he’d say it couldn’t hurt, except that Harry told him that he liked him at the beginning of the summer.

It was completely unexpected. Thinking back, he should have realized it earlier. Sirius usually knows when people are into him, but Harry was a blind spot. There were the signs; Harry would gaze at Sirius when Sirius wasn’t looking straight at him, avoid direct eye contact when he was, and laugh a little louder when Sirius told a joke than anyone else. He figured it was the kind of admiration one has towards a role model. After all, Harry’s always been like family to Sirius, almost as much as James has been. Sirius has been living at the Potters’ since Christmas of fifth year, when his parents disowned him for being a “blood-traitor.” He’s thought of Harry as his little brother, but apparently Harry didn’t think the same thing.

They were alone in the dining room, eating breakfast while Harry's parents, Euphemia and Fleamont, were at work and everyone else was still in bed. Sirius can’t really remember what they were talking about, if they were talking at all. Harry had that infatuated look in his eye, and he suddenly said, “I like your hair.”

Sirius laughed, thinking he was joking. “Hey, I haven’t touched it yet, don’t judge.”

Harry flushed. “No, I’m serious! I like it. I’ve always liked you, and, and your hair.”

And, finally, it clicked in his head that James’ little brother had a crush on him, and had for a while. He frowned. “Uh, Harry…”

Harry looked at him with those big, worried green eyes and he thought for a moment that Harry was really cute. He imagined what it might be like to kiss that pouting lip, but then he strongly reminded himself that this was _Harry,_ not someone he could shag until he was bored with him and then never talk to him again. If he did that, James might kill him - hell, _he’d_ kill _himself._

Sirius sighed. “Harry, you’re like a brother to me.”

It was as if Harry was snapped out of a trance. “No problem! Forget it!” He put on a big, plastic smile, but his eyes were tearing and his lip was twitching. He stood from his seat, avoiding Sirius’ gaze, and paused. “Don’t tell anyone about this, yeah? Not even James?”

Sirius hesitated, guilt gnawing at his chest. “I won’t.”

Harry gave a curt nod and left the dining room.

Harry avoided him for almost a month, but gradually things seemed to get back to normal. They weren’t best friends or anything, they never have been, but Harry smiles around him and talks to him directly now. Sirius had almost forgotten about the incident.

That leads him to the current situation. Even if James recommends that he ask Harry for advice about Remus, Sirius knows he can't do that. Even if Harry is probably over it by now, especially if he's giving out love advice to people, Sirius isn't insensitive enough to risk it.

 

* * *

 

James spends most of Friday night thinking excitedly over how his first date with Lily might go. He’ll make a dozen, thorn-less red roses for her. Or is that over the top? Harry said she likes things private, but also that she’s a romantic. Would a single rose be better? Yes. And if she were to ask, “Why only one?” then James could just tell her, “Because you’re the only one for me.” Wait, does that make sense? Giving her a single rose because he wants a single Lily? No, Lily deserves a dozen roses. Even a hundred! But no, “no grand gestures.” A dozen, then.

He thought about what to wear (she’s a muggle-born, would she want him to wear muggle clothes? But he hasn’t seen _her_ wear muggle clothes, so probably not. He’ll wear one of his best robes), where to go (Madam Puddifoot’s! No, is that _too_ romantic? Damn it, why are girls so confusing?), and how to act (“Just be yourself” a small voice says. Pfft. As if that’s worked in the past. She probably only accepted the date because she cares about Remus. Or Sirius? He didn’t say it was Remus who Sirius would be asking out. But the point is, he only has one chance with Lily and he’s going to make it count. He’ll make her fall for him so hard that she won’t know what hit her. He’ll be the most charming, least conceited man she’s ever met.)

Before he knows it, the sun’s rising. He tries to force himself to go to sleep, but he only has a few hours until he has to get ready.

‘Okay, James, it’s time to get your game on.’


	3. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two first dates at Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone who has given me positive feedback! I've noticed that some of you have checked out my other works, as well. I'm happy that you enjoy reading my works! :D

When Lily wakes up, she knows that it’s Hogsmeade weekend, right away. After all, she had an abstract dream, last night, about James, Madame Puddifoot’s, and about a million red lilies. For some reason, James was shirtless. Lily flushes at the thought.

Lily takes a deep breath. The day has come. She’s going on a date with James Potter.

She takes extra long doing her hair and makeup, after her shower. Her makeup is all natural tones, so it doesn’t look like she’s wearing makeup unless one looks for it. Her long, red hair is laced into a neat french braid that falls over her left shoulder. As for her clothes, she spent nearly an hour last night going through her clothes and decided to wear a plain, dark pink dress robe with a high v-neck that hugs her tightly at the waist. The fabric gets gradually looser, starting just above the hips and continuing until it’s so wide that it ruffles some. It reaches just past her knees. Over it, she wears her school robe, but she leaves in open.

When she finishes, she gives herself another once-over in the mirror. ‘You really outdid yourself, Lily,’ she thinks to herself. ‘This better be worth it.’

Lily spends the next half hour reading a muggle, young adult sci-fi novel before her alarm clock goes off again, and she knows it’s time to meet James in front of the fireplace.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her fluttering heart as it thumps in anticipation. She descends the stairs into the common room.

Lily’s breath catches when she sees James pacing in front of the fireplace. His hair is brushed neatly, and not as frizzy or voluminous as it usually is. He’s wearing a nice, dark gray robe that hugs him in all the right places. A Gryffindor scarf is wrapped loosely around his neck.

When James first spots Lily, he looks awestruck. Then, he grins and approaches her. “You look _amazing_ .” Lily can feel her cheeks heat up. James silently casts _Orchideous_ and offers her a bouquet of roses. “For you, my love.”

Just as Lily’s about to reflexively reject them, she notices that there are slight bags under James’ eyes. She bites her lip, hesitating for a moment before taking the bouquet. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You deserve nothing less,” James says. “Have you had breakfast?”

Lily has not had breakfast, and only now does she realize that she’s hungry. “No, I haven’t.”

“Shall we eat breakfast at Madam Puddifoot’s?” James suggests hopefully.

Lily laughs. “If I we go on a second date, I might agree to go there then.”

James smirks. “Sounds promising. So, where should we go for breakfast?”

“How about the Great Hall? We can go to Hogsmeade after.”

James concedes and offers Lily his arm. Lily hooks her arm with his, trying to ignore the stutter of her heart that comes from touching him. On the way there, they make small talk, and it feels so natural that Lily almost wonders why they haven’t done this before.

About halfway through breakfast, Lily asks, “So did Black ever ask out the one he’s ‘got it bad’ for?”

That seems to startle James. “Ah, crap.” He pauses in thought. “No, I don’t think he has. I’ll have to nag him about it later.”

Lily hums in acknowledgment.

James studies Lily for a moment. “Is that the only reason you agreed to go out with me? For Padfoot?”

Lily feels her cheeks heat up. Well, she’s not going to lie outright; she’s Head Girl, which means she needs to lead by example. “No, it isn’t.”

James’ eyes light up. “So, why?”

Lily bites her lip. “I guess I figured everyone deserves a chance, and that a date with you wouldn’t be that bad,” she says, “You have gotten better about not being an asshole to everybody.” At the grin that sprouts on his face, she blushes and adds, “Plus, I knew you wouldn’t give up until I agreed to go out with you, and it was getting annoying.” The grin doesn’t whither; if anything, it grows.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius is going on a date with Rose. A real, proper date with the girl he’s liked since he first met her on the train to Hogwarts, his first year. He would have thought he’d be a nervous wreck, but he’s comfortable with Rose. They’re friends already, and it’s not like much has changed.

Then again, it has changed. Going on a date means there’s probably going to be kissing. Scorpius has never kissed or been kissed, but he’s thought about what it might be like. Some people say that it feels like fireworks going off in their heads. Most people say fireworks only happen in romance novels, but it still feels good, especially when it’s with someone who you really like or someone who’s particularly talented at kissing.

Rose is the most beautiful girl Scorpius knows. She’s the only girl Scorpius has really liked, and the only person he’s really thought about kissing. Also, though he wouldn’t tell anyone this reason aloud, she’s a pure-blood, so his parents would be more likely to approve if they were ever to marry.

They start their date by looking at fancy quills at Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop. Scorpius, eager to be a gentleman, buys her a quill that will write down anything she tells it to. Then they go to a bookshop called Tomes and Scrolls, where they spend all of two hours and together find 9 books that they’re eager to read. Scorpius insists on paying for them all.

Around the time they finish looking at books, they’re both hungry. “How about we eat at Madam Puddifoot’s?” Rose suggests.

Scorpius blushes. That’s a date spot frequented by lovey-dovey couples. He will definitely have his first kiss today. He smiles nervously. “Of course.”

Madam Puddifoot’s is a cafe that is decorated with everything pink and lacy. Countless couples are holding hands or kissing across the small tables. Scorpius feels rather out of place, but he doesn’t voice it. Luckily, Rose seems to think it’s as much of an overkill as he does. She snickers and says, “This is place is even more corny than I imagined. I figured it was worth checking out, if just once. Also, you seem to be like cheesy romantic things like this.”

Scorpius chuckles. She’s right, to a degree. He’s always been a fan of romance novels, but somehow actually going on a date feels different than he’d imagined it. “If you want to leave, we can,” he offers.

“What do you want?” she asks.

Scorpius smiles. “Whatever you want.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “Well, since we’re already here, we might as well stay.”

The only things on the menu are drinks and sweets. Scorpius orders a large cheese danish and some sweet tea. Rose orders coffee and carrot cake.

Rose leans forward over the table as they wait for their order to arrive. Scorpius has half the mind to lean forward and kiss her (he was supposed to, right?) but then Rose says, “You know, you don’t seem to have much of an opinion today.”

Scorpius blinks in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you just say you want what I want. You keep asking me what I want and going with it, but you don’t seem to want anything, yourself.”

Scorpius bites his lip. “And that’s… bad?”

Rose sighs. “Well, it just feels fake. You know you can just be yourself, right? You don’t have to act like a perfect gentleman or anything.”

“So how do you want me to act?” Scorpius asks.

Rose touches her temple and groans in frustration. “That’s what I’m talking about. You should ask someone to _tell_ you how to act.”

Scorpius takes a deep breath and frowns. “Sorry. It’s just, this is my first date, and I have no idea what I’m doing.” He bites his lip. “I just want to make you happy.”

Rose’s expression softens. “Alright. Kiss me.”

Scorpius flushes. He studies her for a minute, hesitating. He just has to lean forward and…?

Scorpius presses his lips to Rose’s. There are no fireworks or tingles. It just feels… strange. But it’s nice, even if it’s in a weird way.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll buy you anything you want,” James declares as he and Lily enter Tomes and Scrolls.

Lily shakes her head. “I’d rather buy anything I get for myself.”

“No, really, it’s nothing,” James insists.

“I don’t want your money,” Lily argues, a glint of frustration in her eye.

James frowns, if only for a moment. H wants to shower Lily in love, but that doesn’t seem to be what she wants; she won’t even let him pay for anything she buys. How can he make her happy?

“So, what _do_ you want?” he asks her.

“From you?” Lily asks.

James has to refrain from rolling his eyes. “Yes, from me.”

Lily shakes her head. “I don’t need anything from you,” she says.

James smirks. “But do you _want_ anything from me? Name anything.”

Lily looks James in the eye and he can see behind her nonchalant mask that she’s nervous. “You know, I figured once I agreed to go on a date with you, you’d get tired of me and move on.”

James is taken aback. “ _What?_  If I was going to get tired of you, don’t you think I would have by now?” he says earnestly, searching her eyes for some answers.

Lily averts her gaze to the side. “You’re only interested in me because I’m not interested in you.”

James thinks about what she says for a second before smirking. He really shouldn’t say what he’s about to say because he swore to himself he wouldn’t say anything that sounds like he’s talking himself up. But he can’t resist; Lily will never admit that she likes him if he doesn’t pry. And she must like him, damn it, because now suddenly the mixed signals make sense. “ _So_ , let’s say that you were interested in me, and you thought, like you just said, that I was only interested in you because you didn’t seem interested in me. Then, theoretically, wouldn’t you want me to keep thinking you weren’t interested in me in order to keep me interested in you?”

Lily’s face turns pink. Rather than angry, she looks embarrassed and nervous, although she’s obviously trying to hide it.

James rejoices. He was right!

Lily stumbles over her words for a few seconds before exclaiming, “James Potter, you are so conceited! I never said I was interested in you!”

James grins. “I never said you were, either, but I don’t hear you denying it.”

Lily almost looks like she’s going to cry. James’ grin fades and he touches her shoulder. “Lily, I love you. Whether you like me back or not.”

Lily’s anxiety seems to melt away, and suddenly her lips are on James’. James’ heart soars, and his lips tingle. He wraps his arms around Lily’s soft waist and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.

“You guys might want to go to Madam Puddifoot’s to do that,” the owner of the shop chides.

James groans, feeling a loss as Lily pulls away. “We were just leaving,” she says.

James pouts, but then Lily laces their fingers together, and he decides that this is more than enough to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone oppose me changing the rating of this story to M and possibly add smut to later chapters? If so, feel free to speak up.


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus asks Harry for advice. Draco is sick of his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! 
> 
> I want to share something with you guys. I volunteer at an elementary school library, helping kids check out books. Earlier today, one third-grader checked out the fifth Harry Potter book, already having read the first four, and another one in the same class told me that he's already read them all. It warms my heart to see young children appreciate literature, especially if that literature is Harry Potter. Sadly, while I grew up watching the movies, I didn't start reading the books until my sophomore year of high school, just three years ago. I bet my childhood would have been much more exciting if I would have read more. Let's all just take a moment to appreciate that Harry Potter is for everyone, of all ages, and that J.K. Rowling's legacy will never die.

Harry’s at Three Broomsticks, feeling like the third wheel of Ron and Hermione, when he hears a familiar voice say his name. He turns and sees Albus. “Can I talk to you?” Albus asks. He seems nervous.

Harry nods. “Sure. Alone?”

Albus bites his lip. “If you can.”

Harry glances at Hermione and Ron, who are huddled up and whispering flirtatiously to each other, before sighing and finding an empty table to sit at with his little brother.

“What’s up, Al?”

Albus takes a deep breath. “IthinkI‘minlovewithScorpius,” he mumbles quietly.

“What?”

Albus groans. “I’m in love with Scorpius,” he says a bit louder and clearer, his hand on his forehead. “And he’s on a date with Rose, right now, at Madam Puddifoot’s!”

Harry sighs and nods in understanding. His little brother was asking him for love advice. But what did he know about love? “I’m sorry, Al, but just because the advice I gave James about Lily worked doesn’t mean I’m a love expert.”

Albus looks surprised. “Wait, you mean Lily actually agreed to go out with him?” Harry nods and Albus pouts, apparently trying to disguise it with a look of frustration. “I guess it’s happily-ever-after week for everyone but me.”

Harry shakes his head and lets out a small sigh. “You and me, Al.”

Albus bites his lip, his eyes turning glassy. “I don’t know what to do.”

Harry taps his fingers on the table, thinking. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’d say ask Ron or Hermione, since they know what it’s like to be into your best friend, but if Scorpius is with Rose right now, there’s not much you can do. After all, Rose is your friend, too, isn’t she?”

Albus sighs in defeat. “I thought you’d have some sort of advice about guys, since you’re… you know.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Just because I’m gay that doesn’t make me an expert in gay romance. And I might have had more to say if he wasn’t with anyone, but really, if you try to break them up, that’ll make you the bad guy. As for how to deal with your feelings...” Harry hesitates, thinking of when he confessed to Sirius and got rejected. “Time heals all wounds. I know it hurts. If you really love him, you’ll probably never stop loving him. But, it hurts less when you realize that love isn’t about possession. It’s wanting the one you love to be happy, and sometimes it’s not you who’s meant to make them happy.”

Albus frowns thoughtfully, biting his lip. He sighs and nods, smiling softly. “I guess you’re right. Scorpius is happy, and I should be happy for him.”

Harry smiles. “Chocolate helps, too,” he points out.

Albus laughs. “I’ll need lots of chocolate,” he agrees.

Harry chuckles, ruffling Albus’ hair. Albus shoos away the hand indignantly. Harry rolls his eyes affectionately. “I’ll lend you an ear when you need it, if I’m available. But just so you know, I can only give so much advice; it helps to have someone to just listen to you, sometimes.”

Albus smiles thankfully. “Yeah, that’s true. Thanks.”

Harry smiles back. “No problem.”

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy, despite the front that he puts up, does not really think that pure-bloods are better than everyone else. He was raised to be a pureblood supremacist, but it took less than a year at Hogwarts to realize that “mudbloods” could be just as good at magic as pure-bloods, if not better. What made pure-bloods better? A wizard is still a wizard, even if his parents aren’t. There’s no physical way to distinguish a pure-blood from a muggle-born. After researching half-breeds, Draco discovered that they aren’t essentially different, either. Muggle-born and half-breed wizards can still do magic, and they aren’t any less intelligent than pure-bloods. The only thing that “makes pure-bloods better” is that pure-bloods think that they’re better; but really, doesn’t that mean that they’re just full of themselves and therefore are inferior to many muggle-borns and half-breeds in that regard?

Family is important to Draco, but he has often wondered if he’d still love his family if they weren’t as caring and guiding as they were to him. One of his two best friends, Regulus, fears his parents much more than he loves them, if he truly loves them at all. Regulus has a brother named Sirius who hates their parents, and they hate him right back. Sirius was disowned for being a “blood-traitor.” Draco can’t help but mentally argue that the parents are more of blood traitors than Sirius is, for betraying their own flesh and blood by disowning him.

One might wonder, “If Draco doesn’t think that muggle-borns are inferior, why does he act like he does?” After all, although Draco doesn’t do it as actively as he used to, Draco regularly insults muggle-borns and half-breeds. He also flaunts his pureblood status when he can. Well, the answer is, society is cruel. The Malfoys have a reputation, and Draco has to live by that reputation. He’s terrified of being labelled a blood-traitor and becoming a target for pure-blood supremacists. Besides family, image is everything.

His family gets enough shit because of his little brother, Scorpius, being best friends with a Potter and two Weasleys. Draco doesn’t blame his little brother. He’s brave enough to do what Draco can’t. Guilt eats at Draco constantly, and it’s the worst when he forces himself to ignore Scorpius in public. He loves his little brother, but he’s also weak and loves himself more.

However, Draco can only bear the guilt for so long. When he’s walking down the road in Hogsmeade and sees Scorpius and a Weasley girl cornered by some nasty bullies (Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini) on the first Hogsmeade weekend of his sixth year, he stops in his tracks. He sick of ignoring things like this while his little brother suffers.

“You may be a Slytherin, but you’re also a filthy blood traitor,” Zabini sneers. “I mean, come on, you’re dating a _Weasley_? It’s bad enough that you’re friends with anyone from that muggle-loving family. You’re a disgrace to the Slytherin house.”

Rose growls. “Well, you’re a disgrace of a human being.”

Zabini snickers. “You have to have your girlfriend stand up for you, yet you call yourself a man?” Crabbe and Goyle laugh cruelly.

In those bullies, Malfoy sees himself. And he is absolutely disgusted.

“You’re putting other people down for fun and _you_ call yourself a man?” Draco retorts.

Everyone looks at him in shock. Zabini has an angry look in his wide eyes. Crabbe and Goyle are gaping. Scorpius’ eyes are shining with not only surprise but also a mixture of gratitude and confusion. Rose blinks as if she thinks she’s in some crazy dream.

Zabini’s eyes narrow into a glare. “I seem to recall you doing the very same thing you just accused me of doing more times than I can count.”

Draco scoffs. “Yeah, well at least my head isn’t the size of a planet.” Before Zabini can respond, Draco casts _Engorgio Skullus_ on him and his head swells to twice the size it was before. Draco smirks. “Good, now it matches your ego.”

 

* * *

 

Albus runs as fast as he can to the infirmary when he finds out that Scorpius is there. He doesn’t know the details, but apparently Scorpius and Rose were involved in a fight and were both hexed.

Once he gets to the infirmary, he spots a blond head of hair and calls out, “Scorpius!”

But then he hears Scorpius’ voice come from a different direction, saying, “Over here!” When the blond he mistook for Scorpius turns to face him, he recognizes him as Scorpius’ older brother, Draco. Albus gapes at him in shock for a moment until Scorpius calls his name.

When Albus sees Scorpius, he’s relieved to find that he’s not noticeably injured, and he seems to be in a well emotional state. Then he spots something that his friend seems to be sitting on.

Albus has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. “Do…” Albus can’t hold in his laughter any longer. “Do you have a _tail_?”

Scorpius rolls his eyes and smiles. “Yes, I do, thanks for noticing.”

Albus coughs and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “What happened?”

Scorpius grins. “Well, Zabini and his minions were being assholes, but then my brother came in and made his head so big that he could barely balance and said it matched his ego.” Albus’ eyes widen in surprise. He’d have thought Draco would be more likely to join them, if not ignore them, than defend Scorpius, based on what he’d heard about him. Scorpius’ grin recedes to a smirk. “Then Zabini started hexing us, and we hexed him, and it was kind of crazy until Professor McGonagall showed up. Crabbe got turned into a beetle and Goyle got his knees turned backward. Rose, well, her teeth grew, but Madam Pomfrey is fixing them as we speak. Oh, and we all have detention for a while. But, hey, it could have been worse.”

“You sure are carefree,” Draco says. Albus turns to see him walking toward them. “You’re lucky I happened to be passing by when I was.”

Scorpius’s smile fades. “You know, I’ve dealt with them before. I could have handled it without you,” he argues in a calm voice.

Draco’s face scrunches up in irritation. “Fine, well next time I’ll just leave them to it.”

Scorpius’ eyes narrow. “Isn’t that what you normally do?”

Draco opens his mouth, but rather than speaking he almost seems to be choking until he finally says in a solemn tone, “I’ve acted the way I have to protect our family’s reputation.”

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. “You mean _your_ reputation?”

Draco sighs pensively. “Both. You know that there is power in the images people maintain for themselves, and the Malfoy name has a reputation.”

“And you want us to be known for putting other people down, just like Zabini was trying to put me down?” Scorpius challenges.

Draco pauses before shaking his head, a determined look setting itself upon his face. “I want to change. I don’t even agree with pure-blood supremacy. I just-” He stops abruptly. Draco eyes Albus like he’s just realized that he’s there and doesn’t think he can speak freely in front of him.

“You can trust Albus,” Scorpius says. Albus’ heart stutters at Scorpius’ absolute confidence in him.

Draco heaves a sigh. “I lost my opportunity to choose the path you did long ago.”

At this, Albus finally decides to join the conversation. “Bullshit.” Draco’s startled by his declaration, but Albus continues, “The only reason you wouldn’t be able to change is if you kept making the choice not to.”

“It’s not that easy, Potter,” Draco refutes with a scowl.

“Isn’t it?” Scorpius says.

Draco’s eye twitches. “You of all people should understand, Scorpius.”

“I understand, but that doesn’t mean I agree,” Scorpius retorts. “You want to fit in. You don’t want to be on the other side of ridicule, so you play the predator instead of the prey. But, personally, I’d rather be bullied than put someone down who doesn’t deserve it any day.”

“If I were to lose the friends I have now, I wouldn’t be able to make any new ones. Most friends are made the first year of Hogwarts. If I were to suddenly stop insulting muggle-borns - or, hell, _defend them_ \- then my current friends would disown me and the only people left to associate with would be the ones who I’ve been spending my whole life ridiculing. I’d be hated by everyone.”

“You know what I suggest?” Albus says thoughtfully. “You should talk to my brother, Harry. He gives great advice; I’m sure he’d have something to tell you.”


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is worried about Sirius. Draco asks Harry for advice. Harry and James get into a heated argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that thanking you guys over and over might seem a bit redundant, but really, you guys are awesome! I love comments most of all. I love hearing about what I did well and how I can improve so I can use it as a reference in my future writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Remus feels ill, and it’s not just because of the full moon coming up within the week. Sirius has been sulking for almost two weeks now, and Remus is worried about him. He’s pretty sure it started around the time Lily agreed to go out with James, which apparently caused Sirius lose a bet and forced him to ask out someone he likes. Sirius hasn’t talked about it to him, so Remus is assuming it didn’t go well. It’s either that or he hasn’t asked out the person he likes yet, but Remus can’t imagine Sirius would take this long to ask someone out. Even though he’s not as confident as he acts, he always keeps his word and hardly ever backs down from a challenge. Plus, Remus isn’t sure that he would sulk when he hasn’t been rejected.

But, to make sure, he asks Fred and George, “Was Padfoot rejected by the one he swore he’d ask on a date?”

Fred shakes his head and chuckles. “I reckon he hasn’t even asked him out yet.”

Remus blinks. “Why do you think that? He’s been out of sorts ever since then.”

“He really likes this guy,” George says. “He’s probably afraid of rejection.”

Remus pauses thoughtfully, and jealousy churns in his gut. “That must be some guy for Sirius of all people to be afraid of getting rejected by him.”

Fred and George give each other amused looks. “Can’t tell you that, mate,” Fred says, and George continues, “We’re not at liberty to say anything that might hint who it is.”

Remus frowns. “Why am I the only person in the group who doesn’t know who this guy is?”

“We just found out based on observations,” George explains.

“If you want to know who it is, you’ll have to ask Padfoot himself,” Fred says

Remus nods in understanding. Everyone one of the Marauders knows who this mystery man is except for Remus, but that’s only because they figured it out. But Remus hasn’t noticed Sirius show any real interest in _anyone_. His relationships have all been frivolous, although that makes sense if he has it bad for someone already who he’s afraid will reject him.

Remus thinks through all the people that he’s seen Sirius notice at all. ‘Well, there’s Prongs, Chuckles, and Wile E, but since they know who it is already it can’t be any of them. Then there’s me, but that would be completely impossible. We may be close, but Padfoot is _completely_ out of my league. I couldn’t even dare wish for it to be me. Who else? There’s Harry. But no, he loves him like family, I’m almost positive.’

Remus sighs, at a loss for who it could possibly be that Sirius likes so much.

 

* * *

 

Draco takes a deep breath once Potions is over and approaches Harry. “Potter,” he whispers loudly.

Harry and Hermione turn and look at him with guarded expressions.

“Relax, I’m not trying to give you a hard time. I just want to talk,” Draco insists.

Harry and Hermione exchange dubious looks before looking back at Draco. “About what?” Harry asks.

“I’d rather talk with you alone,” Draco says cautiously.

Hermione glares. “As if I’d leave Harry alone with _you_.” Draco’s lip twitches into a frown for a moment; he supposes he deserves that.

Harry studies Draco for a moment before giving Hermione a reassuring look. “If he tries anything, I can handle it.”

Hermione frowns at him.

“I’m curious as to what he has to say,” Harry adds.

Hermione sighs in defeat. “Alright. I recommend going to the library, so you two aren’t completely alone.”

Harry nods and Hermione leaves them. The only other person in the room now is Professor Slughorn, who’s at his desk fiddling with ingredients. The next Potions class isn’t for another hour.

“What is it you want to talk about?” Harry asks.

“I was told you could give me some advice about something… personal,” Draco says carefully.

Harry raises his eyebrows before sighing in exasperation. “Why does everyone think I’m a love expert?”

Draco furrows his eyebrows, first in surprise and then in irritation. “I don’t need _love advice_ , Potter,” he snaps. “Forget it, you probably couldn’t help me anyway.”

Just as Draco turns his back to him, Harry calls, “Wait!” Draco turns and sees confused green eyes. “What do you need advice on, then?” Harry wonders. “And what makes you desperate enough to come to _me_ instead of someone you actually get along with?”

“Can I depend on your discretion?” Draco asks.

Harry hesitantly replies, “If it doesn’t involve anyone getting hurt.”

Draco shakes his head. “It doesn’t.”

Harry nods and looks at Draco expectantly.

Draco takes a deep breath. “I’m thinking of changing my lifestyle, which would probably turn all my current ‘ _friends_ ’ into enemies,” Draco explains, forming air quotes with his fingers accordingly, “I don’t want to ridicule ‘mudbloods’ and ‘blood-traitors’ anymore. I don’t even believe in that pureblood supremacy nonsense.”

Harry’s eyes widen in awe. “So why _do_ you ridicule us?” he asks.

Draco sighs. “I don’t, when it can be avoided, but I have a _reputation_. If I were to suddenly be nice to muggleborns, most of my current friends would come to hate me.”

“Not much of friends, then, are they?” Harry points out.

“Yes, thank you,” Draco drawls. “That’s why I want to change. But then I’d lose everyone I have now, and it’s not like the ones I’ve made fun of are likely to want to befriend me.”

Harry hesitates thoughtfully. “Have you thought of apologizing?” he offers.

Draco blinks twice, taken aback. “Do you think I’d be forgiven?”

Harry shrugs. “That depends on who it is, what you’ve done to them, how sincere you are, how sincere _they believe_ you are, and what you’re willing to do to change.”

Draco sighs and rubs his temples.

“If you’re serious about this, I could help you,” Harry says earnestly. Draco looks into his eyes and feels a tug at his heart. He’s never seen that kind look in Harry’s eyes before.

“You could?” Draco questions.

Harry chuckles and raises an eyebrow. “Do you really think I’d say, ‘No, Malfoy, I’d rather you keep bullying people, including people I care about’?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “No. I just figured you hate my guts enough to think it’s some sort of sick joke,” Draco admits.

Harry chuckles. “What’s your view on muggleborns? Do you believe that they’re inferior to pure-bloods in any way?”

Draco frowns. “They’re just like any other witch or wizard.”

“What about half-breeds?” Harry asks.

Draco pauses in thought. “I think what makes a person who they are is their actions, not their blood.” It feels weird voicing his actual thoughts like this, but it’s kind of liberating.

Harry smiles. “See, you have to much pride to say those kinds of things unless you actually believe them, so I know you’re serious. Besides, I can tell when people are lying; growing up with a troublemaking older brother made it a necessity.”

Draco laughs. He finds Harry oddly attractive, right now. “Okay, so how are are you going to help me?”

 

* * *

 

Everybody’s talking about it. Apparently, Harry has become friends with a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. James is pretty sure he’s Albus’ friend’s older brother. But isn’t he a douchebag that looks down on muggle-borns and calls anyone who’s not a complete asshole to them “blood-traitors”?

Lily and James are now on first name basis and have been spending more time together. One day, in the Great Hall, Lily talks to him about the rumors. “I wouldn’t have ever expected it, but Malfoy actually apologized to me for ever calling me a ‘mudblood,’ and I think he sounded sincere,” Lily tells James. “Not that it really fixes anything, but it’s nice to know he has a conscience. Harry seems to believe that he really wants to change.”

His little brother was hanging out with someone who called Lily a mudblood? James thought he was her friend! That bastard Malfoy should just go crawl into the hole he dug himself into instead of asking for forgiveness.

When James finds Harry doing homework on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, he approaches him. “I hear you’ve become friends with a piece of Slytherin slime,” he says accusingly.

Harry scoffs in disbelief, putting down his quill. “You’d think when Albus was sorted into Slytherin, you’d have learned that not all Slytherins are bad people.”

James scoffs right back. “Yeah, well you’re new friend is a humongous douchebag, and that’s an understatement.”

“You’d know all about being a douchebag, wouldn’t you?” Harry retaliates.

“He called Lily a mudblood!” James spits.

“Has this been in the last week? Or even the last _half year_?” Harry demands.

James rolls his eyes. “Hell should I know, but calling someone that at any time is _inexcusable_ , especially if that person is Lily.”

“Draco doesn’t expect to be forgiven,” Harry argues. “And you know what _else_ is inexcusable? Calling your own little brother a ‘dirty Slytherin’ from the time he was only an eleven year old. And how about judging anyone at all by the fact that they were sorted into a house that’s _assumed_ to be filled only with people who are prejudiced. Really, thinking that makes _you_ the prejudiced one.”

“You’re completely ignoring the fact that your new ‘friend’ _is_ a _prejudiced prat_ , and that’s not an assumption that’s based on what house he’s in,” James retorts. “And you’re an imbecile for associating with him!”

“James Fleamont Potter!” Lily exclaims. James pivots on his feet to face her; she wasn’t there before. “How _dare_ you talk to Harry like that?” Before James can respond, she continues, “So, what, you think someone who has the compassion to give someone another chance is ‘an imbecile’? Maybe _I_ should just stop associating with _you_ for being such a prat, yourself. And why give you another chance after that?”

James gapes, struck through the heart with a stab of pain. Then he notices that a crowd has gathered around them during their “dispute.” James growls in embarrassment. “Maybe I don’t want one,” he barks without thinking. He glares at a spot in the crowd and people automatically move to the side and form a path for him as he walks toward them.

As he reaches his dorm room, Sirius rushes up to him from the common room. “What was _that_?”

James huffs a long sigh and collapses on his bed. “A disastrous mistake.”


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry befriending Draco has many consequences, positive and negative, for both of them. Lily lectures James, and he realizes that he's not as good a person as he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of your kudos and comments - you rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Most people are reacting to Draco defending Scorpius and befriending Harry much like he expected them to. Some of them actually expect him to have some sort of excuse. Draco Malfoy, a blood-traitor? That can’t be right. There’s one rumor that he’s under the Imperius Curse. Part of him _does_ want to make an excuse. It’s not easy suddenly completely changing his character. But most of him knows that changing is the right thing to do. 

Many people have taken to calling him a “mudwallower” or “scumsucker.” Luckily, he knows how to defend himself both verbally and magically; but because of that, he’ll have daily detentions for a while.

Draco’s Quidditch team was no exception to the harassment until he threatened to kick anyone who mocked him off the team. Some say that that’s abusing his power, but he says that a team needs to act like a team.

To Draco’s surprise, Severus has neither ridiculed him nor stopped talking to him. But, Regulus isn’t talking to him except at Quidditch practice; and, during practice, he only says what’s absolutely necessary. It’s much like how he used to treat Scorpius, Draco thinks with a frown. However, Draco catches Regulus looking his way during class, sometimes, as if he wants to talk to him but knows he can’t. Draco knows that the Blacks aren’t nearly as lenient as the Malfoys. They’re borderline abusive even when Regulus is the “perfect child” for them.

Draco’s parents heard about the situation. They’re upset with him because he hadn’t warned them before doing something like this, but they still love him. They’re even proud of him for sticking up for his brother and hope that the two of them will stick together from now on.

His relationship with Scorpius is improving. Draco is no longer ashamed to be seen with him in public; if anything, he’s ashamed to have ever been ashamed of such a thing. Albus and Harry have grown mostly friendly with him, Harry more than Albus. Albus doesn’t seem to talk much to anyone but Scorpius. Draco suspects there might be something more going on there, but since Scorpius is dating Rose he doesn’t voice his thoughts.

Speaking of Rose, although she and Ginny are both friends with Scorpius, they are still cold to Draco. He doesn’t blame them, after all the nasty things he’s said about their family. And so, when he hangs out with Scorpius, it’s usually in the Slytherin Dungeons or in the Great Hall. When he’s anywhere else, he hangs around Harry when he can. It’s been quite nice getting to know Harry and talking to him without insulting him or his friends. He particularly likes talking about Quidditch with him, which they both have a passion for.

As for Harry’s friends, Lily is uneasy about Harry befriending Draco, but she seems glad that Draco seems to be trying. Hermione is upset about it, but she understands Harry even though she doesn’t trust Draco. Finally, Ron is furious at Harry and won’t even talk to him. Draco feels guilty for causing a rift between Harry and his friend, but when he said so, Harry put on a weak smile and insisted, “He’ll come around. He gets like this sometimes; he just needs time.”

And then there’s Harry’s older brother, James. Draco had to refrain from finding him and hexing him when he found out about the spat they got into. Apparently, he didn’t stop at insulting Draco but also put down Harry. Draco may not be a great older brother, but even before he decided to stop being an asshole, he rarely made fun of Scorpius, and when he did he used the least offending insult he could get away with saying around his friends. He’d always apologize if Scorpius found out about it. Not that that excuses it...

 

* * *

 

Every single person on the Gryffindor quidditch team is a Potter or a friend of a Potter. Most happen to be Weasleys. This has nothing to do with favoritism, despite the fact that Harry is the captain, but with the talent of each individual. Lily is the keeper; Fred and George are the beaters; James, Sirius, and Ginny are the Chasers; and Harry is the seeker.

The first quidditch practice after Harry’s fight with James was a _disaster._  The ones following weren’t great either, and the one going on now isn’t any different. James has been blatantly ignoring Harry, and Lily has been blatantly ignoring James. Also, half of the team isn’t very cooperative with Harry anymore. Harry knows without them saying anything that they don’t approve of Harry befriending Draco. Lily, Ginny, and George at least understand Harry’s desire to help Draco become a better person and think of Harry better for it. Still, it might be difficult to win their match against Slytherin that’s coming up in four days. They aren’t performing badly, but right now they don’t feel like a team.

“Okay, let’s call it a day,” Harry announces.

 

* * *

 

After quidditch practice, James touches Lily’s shoulder before she can reach the locker room. “Lily,” he pleads.

She turns to face him and crosses her arms, a hard look on her face.

“I’m sorry. I’ll say it as many times at it takes. I’m sorry about what I said about not wanting another chance,” James says, his tone guilty. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m an idiot.”

Lily’s glares at James. “You think _that’s_ what I’m angry about?”

James frowns. “I don’t understand why you would defend Malfoy after-”

“I wasn’t just defending _Malfoy._  You know, Harry isn’t just my best friend, but he’s also your _brother._  Your groveling to me means nothing if you keep being an asshole to everyone else.”

“I was _defending you_!” James exclaims.

“I’m not a damsel in distress!” Lily shouts. “And I may not like Malfoy, but _he’s trying._  Did you know that most of his old friends have disowned him because of his decision to try and be a better person? He _defends_ muggle-borns now, and that takes guts when you’re surrounded by pure-blood supremacists. And Harry, Harry is compassionate enough to forgive his past transgressions and help him _be_ that person. You know that refusing to acknowledge that Malfoy’s trying to change will just discourage him from changing at all?”

James takes a deep breath. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Apologize to Harry; and most of all, apologize to _Albus._  Harry’s told me how you treat him. I thought you’d been getting better about things like that, but I’m not so sure anymore. I can’t date someone who bullies anyone else, _especially_ if that person is from _their own family_. You can’t possibly imagine what it’s like to feel like your own sibling hates you.” Despite Lily’s scowl, she looks like she’s about to cry. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to take a shower.”

James would normally start thinking about Lily in the shower after that sentence, but that conversation just sucked out all of his sexual appetite. There’s a heavy stone in his gut. He tries to absorb what Lily has been telling him.

Is he really that judgemental? Is he wrong to think that Slytherins are bad people? He recalls what Harry said, the other day, about how it’s inexcusable to “[judge] anyone at all by the fact that they were sorted into a house that’s _assumed_ to be filled only with people who are prejudiced. Really, thinking that makes you the prejudiced one.” When James thinks about it, even though he doesn’t want to admit it, it makes sense. Maybe he _should_ admit it.

Lily has rejected him over and over, saying that he’s too conceited, that he’s too much of a bully. Worst of all, she compared _James_ to _Draco._ Maybe James, too, needs to change himself for the better.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius and Rose are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and Draco has stopped avoiding him in public. He’s also made an interesting new acquaintance named Severus who, well, tolerates his presence while he hangs out with Draco. He has every reason to be happy. But, Albus has been acting strange, and Scorpius is worried. He won’t talk as much, he’s smiling less, and he keeps spacing out. He’s not sure if it’s because something’s bothering him or if he’s just under the weather. Whenever he asks, Albus just says, “I’m fine” or “You’re imagining things.”

But, despite his reassurances, Scorpius is concerned for Albus. He knows when his best friend is lying. Rose and Ginny think it’s nothing (Ginny: “Isn’t that how he always acts?”; Rose: “Maybe it’s just hormones. You know, 15 is supposed to be a hard age for boys.”) but he knows something has to be up.

Also, he would have thought it would be a good thing, but Rose has become more attached to Scorpius since they started dating. She’s become almost needy, as if they’re supposed to spend every minute together now that they’re together.

“Do you want to go to the library together and _study_?” Rose suggests, and Scorpius knows that “study” probably has the connotation “make out.” Rose wants to do that rather often. Of course, Scorpius likes kissing, but do they have to do it so much? Should he be thinking that, as a teenage boy?

“Sorry, but I’m supposed to help Albus with his History of Magic essay,” Scorpius says, grateful that he has an excuse that’s not a lie. “You could join us, though.”

Rose frowns. “I’d rather hang out, just the two of us. You know, when he’s there you pay more attention to him than to me. I’m not trying to complain, but don’t you think that’s weird? Wouldn’t you rather spend time with your girlfriend?”

Crap. “I love spending time with you! But, I mean, Albus is… Albus. He’s my best friend.”

“Scorpius, dating someone generally means that you’d rather spend time with them than someone who’s just a friend,” Rose lectures, “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be dating Albus instead?”

Scorpius’ eyes widen before his brows furrow. “ _What?_ ” Scorpius couldn’t date a guy! ‘And, I mean, it’s _Albus_! He’s like…’ But, he’s not like a brother, not really. When he thinks of kissing him or even… Scorpius doesn’t let himself finish that thought. Still, trying to sound confident, Scorpius says, “Rose, the one I like is you. I’m sorry I haven’t made much time for you, I’ll try to be better about it.”

Rose nods. “Okay.” She leans forward and kisses him.

Scorpius kisses back, but something uncomfortable is churning in his gut. Is it guilt? Fear? Scorpius doesn’t know.

 

* * *

 

After thinking it over,  James has decided that he needs to man up and apologize. He wants to apologize to Albus first because he’s realized that he’s a truly horrible brother for how he’s treated him. But then he realizes that he doesn’t even know where to find Albus; and if he did, would he even want to talk to him? So he looks for Harry, and he finds him in the Great Hall, sitting alone with Lily. Where are Harry’s other friends?

When Harry and Lily spot him, they both obviously assume that he’s trying to talk to Lily. Lily’s crossing her arms and Harry’s avoiding looking at him.

“Harry,” James says, and they both look at him in surprise. “Can I talk to you?”

Harry glances at Lily, who studies James for a moment before nodding.

“Okay,” Harry says, “I’m not finished eating, but you could sit down if you’d like.”

James hesitates before nodding. “Okay.”

Lily stands. “I’ll see you later, Harry,” she says. Then, to James, “If you insult him again, I’ll hex you.”

James nods, secretly nervous, and Lily leaves the tables.

James sits by Harry, who looks at him expectantly.

After taking a moment to prepare himself, James says, “I’m sorry.”

Harry smiles, and there’s a glint of humor in his eyes. James blinks in confusion.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologize to anyone, for anything,” Harry points out thoughtfully.

James pouts and argues indignantly, “I have!”

Harry smirks. “Not while I was around. I’d remember.”

“No, Dad used to make me apologize to you and Albus all the time when we were kids,” James says, but his tone isn’t harsh.

“Yeah, until he gave up because you were too rebellious.”

James sighs in defeat, grabbing some chicken and putting in on his plate.

“Thank you,” Harry says sincerely, and James looks up. “You’re apologizing for the other day, aren’t you?”

James takes a quick, deep breath. “Yes. I realized that you helping a bad person be a good person doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Harry chuckles. “Did you?” he teases sarcastically. When James glares at him, he shakes his head. “I’m just kidding. Most people find it difficult to forgive others. I used to be the same way. No offense, but I think growing up with you is what changed me. I learned that everyone makes mistakes.”

James isn’t sure what to think of that, except that Harry must be a bloody saint, but not really because he just insulted James four times in five minutes.

Then, James remembers something. “Do you know… where I could find Albus?”

Harry blinks. “You’re going to apologize to him?”

James nods. “I’ve realized that I’ve been a total douchebag,” he says, feeling nauseous from the truth of the words.

At this, a great big grin blossoms on Harry’s face, as if he’s proud of James. “He usually eats lunch down by the lake, under the big tree that looks like it has a face. Although, I'm sure you know this, but it'll be a lot harder to earn forgiveness from Albus.”

James heaves a sigh. Of course it will. He’ll have to take some time to prepare himself before he can approach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all input!


	7. A Confession and an Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus finally talk about the bet Sirius had with James. James apologizes to Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know that I didn't post anything yesterday, which broke my streak of posting daily. I have a mild case of writer's block. But, I have this chapter and the next written already, so I'll post this one now even though I wanted to stay two chapters ahead of my postings. The reason I've been writing ahead is so I would have shorter delays between postings, after all. Honestly, though, I'm surprised I've been able to post a chapter every day for as long as I did.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sirius wakes up one morning to find himself alone in the dorm room with Remus, who’s reading on his bed. It’s more than a week after the full moon, so Remus’ body is in good condition, the worst part of the month having passed. He’s not so pale or scrawny, and he seems to be in a pleasant enough mood. Sirius smiles softly. It’s something positive in this web of drama that he’s in thanks to Harry and Prongs.

When Remus notices Sirius staring at him, he greets him. “Good morning.”

Sirius tries to act like he wasn’t just caught staring at the one he’s secretly in love with. Yes (sigh), it’s _still_ a secret. By the time Sirius decided he was going to man up, the commotion from the Potter brothers provided him and everyone else with a distraction. Would that really be a good time to try and start a relationship? “Good morning.”

Remus closes his book and walks over to sit on the edge of Sirius’ bed beside Sirius. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Sirius nods. “I’m fine.”

Remus raises his eyebrow. “How long have we known each other, Padfoot?”

Sirius chuckles tiredly but doesn’t say anything.

“You’ve been acting weird since before Prongs got into that fight with Harry and before Harry started hanging out with Malfoy. Did you ever follow through with the promise you made to Prongs?” Remus wonders.

Sirius’ heart skips a beat. He groans softly, shakes his head, and rolls his eyes. “No. I’d rather not add any more drama to my life right now by possibly getting rejected,” he says, his voice as steady as he can make it.

“You must really like this guy,” Remus muses.

“How do you know it’s a guy?” Sirius asks, avoiding the question.

“Well, Prongs, Chuckles, and Wile E all refer to him as a ‘he.’ Any chance you’ll tell me who it is?”

Sirius’ heart stutters nervously, and he bites the inside of his lip. “You’ll know sooner or later.”

“You can talk to me about it if you want to, you know,” Remus offers. “You keep looking at me like you want to ask me something.” Sirius’ heart jumps in his chest. He _knows_? “You want my advice, don’t you?”

Oh, Merlin. Is Remus really that oblivious?

Sirius takes a deep breath. He realizes that he actually disappointed that Remus _doesn’t_ know. Sirius wants Remus to know that he’s in love with him, even if Remus doesn’t feel the same way.

Maybe it’s time. Forget Prongs’ crisis; he won’t get another opening like this anytime soon. Forget the possibility of rejection; he’s a Gryffindor, damn it, and he’s brave enough to ask the one he loves on a date. Let’s not forget that Sirius’ friendship with Remus could probably survive anything.

Sirius takes a moment to gather his courage before looking Remus in the eye, trying to show Remus with his eyes all his hope, love, and sincerity. “It’s you. I’m supposed to ask you out on a date.”

Remus’s eyes widen with affection, embarrassment, and awe. “Why would Prongs want you to ask me on a date?” he asks, and Sirius swears he can hear hope in his voice; or is that because Sirius is the hopeful one?

Sirius takes a steadying breath. He has to refrain from leaning toward Remus and kissing him. “Because I love you;” Sirius says gently, “as more than a friend, and not like a brother.”

Remus is the one to close the space between them so their lips touch. It takes a moment for Sirius to process that Remus really is kissing him. All that fretting when it was going to be this easy? And though it’s only a gentle kiss, Sirius can feel his body, which is suddenly lighter, tingle everywhere Remus is touching. Heat coils in Sirius’ abdomen. He strokes the side of Remus’ soft face, over one of his scars, and deepens the kiss. Then, after a moment, Remus pulls back.

Remus stares into Sirius’ eyes as if looking for something. When it seems he finds what he’s looking for, his lips curve into a half-smile, half-smirk. “Okay, I believe you.”

Wait, was that a test to see if Sirius was telling the truth? Does that mean Remus might not actually want to be with him? His thoughts must show on his face, because Remus tells him, “When someone kisses someone they like, their pupils dilate. Your pupils are, in fact, dilated, and I’d imagine that mine are, too. Doesn’t it seem a little brighter in here?”

He’s right, it does seem brighter than before. And, to Sirius’ delight, he notices that Remus’ pupils are slightly bigger than usual. Sirius grins. “Does that mean you like me, too?” he teases, wanting to hear it from Remus’ lips.

“I can’t imagine there are many people who honestly _don’t_ like you. You’re gorgeous and funny. Even though you can be a bit of a jerk, you don’t mean to be. You’re honest and loyal; even though your romantic relationships never last long, you’ve never been unfaithful. It’s no surprise that I’d fall in love with you.” With Remus’ words, Sirius is flushed, his heart is racing, and his eyes are half-lidded. He’s also half-hard. Remus is blushing, as well, and biting his lip. “If we were to become lovers, do you think we could make it last? Neither of us are experienced in long-term relationships.”

Sirius clears his throat. “Yes. I mean, I want it to. I don’t think I’d ever want to leave you.”

Remus has a yearning gaze that makes Sirius capture his lips without a second thought. He can’t resist that look. This kiss is even hotter than the first one. There’s tongue and a bit of nibbling from both parties. Remus’ fingers are laced into Sirius’ hair, massaging his scalp, and Sirius is stroking the bottom of Remus’ back. Sirius can hear and feel moaning hums coming out of both of them. Their bodies are pressed against each other, and it’s obvious how hard they both are. Sirius feels like he’s going to come in his pants without there even being friction against his groin if this goes on any longer. With a great amount of will, Sirius pries apart from Remus, resulting in Remus letting out a whimper that almost sends Sirius over the edge.

Sirius very carefully sits so he and Remus are no longer touching. They’re both panting, and Sirius avoids looking at Remus in fear that he won’t be able to restrain himself for any longer. When he catches his breath, he pleads, “Tell me something unsexy.”

“Why?” Remus asks in a tone that makes Sirius think that he’s resisting jumping him so they can continue from where they left off.

“Aren’t we rushing things?” Sirius questions, honestly not knowing the answer. He can hardly think. “I don’t want to ruin this.”

“I think we’ve both waited long enough for this. If you really insist we stop now, we will, but I doubt it will do either of us any good.”

Sirius finally looks directly at Remus again and sees pink, swollen lips, disheveled, light brown hair, and lustful green eyes. His cock twitches. “Take off your clothes.”

Remus hesitates. “We should close the curtains on your bed.”

Sirius groans. “No. I want to see you.”

Remus sighs. “Well, someone might come in. How about we close them most the way and let some light in?”

Sirius agrees. They crawl all the way onto the bed and close the curtains most of the way. Remus strips dutifully, and there’s just enough light for Sirius to see him. His body is lean, and, even though it’s covered in scars, it’s _absolutely beautiful._  His cock is erect and dripping precum. After a moment of Sirius staring at it hungrily, Remus curls his legs in a modest attempt to hide it. Sirius puts his hands on Remus’ knees and looks him in the eyes. “Can I?”

“I’m not going to last,” Remus warns.

“Neither am I,” Sirius points out.

At that, Remus straightens out his legs, revealing his swollen length once again. Sirius leans down and sucks on the tip. Remus trembles, letting out a whine. Sirius has to open his mouth wide to fit it in, but when he manages, he takes it enough of it to reach the back of his mouth.

“Sirius!” Remus cries out. Sirius looks up at his face, mesmerized by how it scrunches up in euphoria, and sucks out Remus’ hot, salty seed.

Once Remus is leaning limply against the bedpost and panting, his eyes closed, Sirius takes his mouth off of Remus’ member and reaches up to kiss him softly on the lips. “Do you want to touch me?” he asks, his voice hoarse.

Remus opens his eyes. “Yes. Give me a moment?”

Sirius obliges, and luckily it’s not much longer before Remus sits up and pulls at the waistband of Sirius’ trousers. Sirius cock aches to be touched. Remus tugs it out of his pants and Sirius bites inside of his cheek in an attempt to quell a groan. Remus looks Sirius in the eye as he touches him. He’s nervous and unsure for a moment, but that expression ignites into a flame of passion, probably triggered by the now debauched look on Sirius’ face.

As Remus strokes Sirius, Sirius wants to close his eyes because of the searing pleasure, but he needs to watch Remus. They gaze into each other’s eyes until Sirius can’t take it any longer and his climax overtakes him. There are stars in his eyes, and he feels like his soul is trying to fly out of his body. He buries his face into Remus’ shoulder and subconsciously tries to grasp at something, anything, and he ends up digging his nails into Remus’ back. He can hear himself crying out, but he barely recognizes his own erotic voice.

When he comes back down to Earth, he finds himself lying on top of Remus, who’s stroking Sirius’ hair. When Sirius catches his breath, he lifts his head to look at Remus’s face. He smiles. “I love you,” he mumbles and captures Remus’ lips.

“I love you, too,” Remus replies, his voice low.

Sirius notices something hard poking into his hip. He smirks. Well, they’re probably late to class anyway, they might as well skip.

 

* * *

 

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve realized that I’ve been a horrible older brother, and I’m sorry.”

That is the very last thing on a list a mile long that Albus would have thought James would say when he approached Albus during lunch and persuaded him to talk to him alone. He stares at James awkwardly, waiting for the punchline. A long, uncomfortable silence stretches out. James looks nervous. After a few moments, the older siblings starts to fidget. Eventually, he has a sour look on his face. Finally, James blurts out, “Did you hear me?”

Albus purses his lip in thought, honestly confused. “I’m not sure I did,” he mumbles.

James sighs. “I said, I’m sorry for mistreating you for being in Slytherin.”

Albus can’t help but snicker. What kind of trick is this? “I think I liked the first apology better.”

James’ eye twitches. “That’s your response? No… questions? Or...” James trails off.

Albus frowns. “Honestly I was waiting for you to either prank me further or go away-” James grimaces. “-but yes, I have a question. What is it you could possibly want from me?”

“It’s not a prank,” James says, not at all his usual confident self, and elaborates, “I want your forgiveness. Maybe we could… act like brothers again.”

Then it hits Albus. “Ah, I get it! You’re not really James, you’re using polyjuice potion. But I have to say, this isn’t a very good prank. James hates me, or maybe he just couldn’t care less about me. Who are you, anyway?”

James groans. “I’m your older brother, damn it, and I’m trying to apologize!”

Albus flinches and narrows his eyes with a frown. Maybe it _is_ James. “Okay, _James_. What made you want to apologize? Is it because you got into that fight with Lily?”

James takes a deep breath. “ _Yes,_ ” he says, sounding mildly exasperated. Albus glares at him. James frowns. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t mean it,” he adds, a needy undertone in his solemn voice.

“Okay, fine, you apologized,” Albus says coldly. “Now go back to your girlfriend and tell her that you did your part but your little brother, for some _strange reason,_  told you he didn’t forgive you.”

James actually looks _hurt._  Albus should feel guilty, but mostly he’s just angry that, after all these years, James has decided to apologize _because Lily told him to._

And, without another word, James leaves.

 

* * *

 

Sirius and Remus are getting dressed to go to lunch when Sirius notices the curtain to James’ bed open and close. Sirius blinks in confusion before pulling the curtain. “Prongs?”

James is still under the invisibility cloak, but Sirius hears what sounds like a quiet sob. He feels for the cloak and pulls it off to reveal James, his reds red and his face streaked with tears. “What the fuck happened?” Sirius says in shock.

James takes a deep, shuddering breath, and smiles ironically, saying, “It seems that the _heartless James Potter_ is feeling remorse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this actually made me cry. I hope you enjoyed reading this; please tell me what you think in a comment below.


	8. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels like he's gotten pretty close to Draco. James talks to his and Harry's friends about Albus, and it's suggested that he write Albus a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathes in deeply and collapses with a dramatic sigh.* It's done! I redid most of this chapter because the first draft was crap. I don't usually like to work at night, but I pushed myself to finish this because I love you guys so much. Is that a weird thing to say? *Laughs.* So, here you go, a new chapter! Enjoy!

“I think you’ve inspired James to be less of a douchebag,” Harry tells Draco in Potions. When Draco gives him a dumbstruck look, he laughs and clarifies, “Well, not directly, but I’m pretty sure you were the catalyst. Mostly it was Lily. I swear, she’s the only person who can keep him in line.”

Draco raises his eyebrows, his eyes curious. “How, exactly, am I ‘the catalyst’ to make your older brother want to be less of a douchebag?”

“Well, when he badmouthed you, Lily told him that he’s not too different than you used to be, and now he’s having an identity crisis,” Harry explains.

Draco frowns slightly. “Well, that makes me feel a lot better about myself, thank you,” he says sarcastically.

Harry smiles sheepishly. “Well, I did say ‘used to be.’ You’re better now, or else I wouldn’t be hanging out with you or going to such lengths to defend you.”

Draco sighs and smiles softly as if to show his appreciation. “Right. Thanks.”

“But, really, James has finally realized how much of an ass he’s been, especially to Albus,” Harry continues, finding it hard to hold in his many thoughts on the matter. He and Draco have formed a certain level of trust over the last two weeks. Harry almost forgets that he and Draco used to be enemies, sometimes. After all, his taunting has been infrequent and only mild to moderate for over a year now, and Draco is now showing Harry a whole new side of him. It feels like Draco is a different person. “Did you know he apologized to him?” Harry asks rhetorically. “Of course, it’s going to take more than one apology to get Albus to forgive him.”

Draco nods. “That’s typically how it works. One apology doesn’t usually make up for multiple offenses. If he really feels sorry, he should know that.”

Harry nods. “James didn’t seem to realize the impact that him bullying Albus had on Albus. James says he thought it was a joke for a while, but then it got way out of hand. Now, although they’re civil with each other when other family members are around, it’s only forced politeness. They hardly talk to each other outside of family dinners and gatherings, and when they do it’s never good. Even when James tried to apologize, Albus thought it was some kind of prank…”

“Of course he did. The one time I’ve heard Albus talk about James, he said the reason he hates eggs is because James egged him, one time,” Draco points out. Harry flinches at the memory. “He talked about him like he hated him.”

Harry heaves a sigh. “He doesn’t _hate_ him,” he explains. “Hate means you’d rather someone be dead. Whenever either James or Albus gets physically sick or injured, the other gets worried and asks me about it. The still love each other, they just don’t _like_ each other.”

“How can you love someone and not like them?” Draco asks, puzzled.

Harry laughs quietly. “Well, love means that you care about them. It’s unconditional. Liking them means they make you happy. Love is caring about someone even if they make you angry or depressed, or when they give you any other negative emotion.”

Draco nods. “You know, you remind me of a wise old man,” he voices thoughtfully.

Harry’s eyes widen, and he feels his face warm up. Then he shakes his head and chuckles. “Do you see any wrinkles on my face?” he teases.

Draco smiles, a shimmer of fondness in his eyes that has Harry’s face grow even hotter and sends butterflies to his stomach. ‘What the heck is wrong with me?’ Harry thinks.

“I didn’t mean physically. Someone might say you have ‘an old soul,’” Draco clarifies. “I really meant to imply that you have good insight.”

Harry takes a deep breath, trying to calm his fluttering heart, and disguises it as a sigh. “Okay, well, thanks then.”

Okay, so, this thing between Draco is a little strange, and Harry knows that. They went from rivals to friends in, what, 15 minutes? Well, that’s how long it took for Harry to decide to give him a chance. But really, after that, it wasn’t too different than making any new friendship. It’s probably because Harry forgives people easily. Maybe he forgives people _too_ easily; if he does, it’s probably because of his parents. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter insist that their children choose their own paths that they want to take in life and learn from their own mistakes instead of someone else’s. Euphemia has also taught her children that holding a grudge does more damage to them than it does to the other person, “but really, if you’re going to doing something then there’s not much I can do to stop you; I can only advise you.”

Back to his point: Harry didn’t expect that he and Draco would get this close, but somehow, when they started talking to each other civilly, they just clicked. Harry’s glad that Draco came to him for help with becoming a better person. Harry likes this new Draco. Well not _like_ likes - he doesn’t think...

 

* * *

 

“Did you talk to Albus?” Harry asks James in the Gryffindor common room with Lily and Hermione by his side. James is sitting on a couch with the rest of the Marauders; Remus is sitting in Sirius’ lap with Sirius’ arms wrapped around him. Harry tries to ignore the couple.

James sighs. “Yes. It turns out he hates my guts.”

“What else is new?” Fred points out. Sirius and George both elbow him.

“You apologized?” Lily asks.

“I did,” James says. “But he doesn’t seem to believe that I’m really sorry.”

“Are you?” Hermione asks; it’s not an offensive tone, but James half-pouts, half-glares at her.

“Who invited you? I don’t want everyone knowing about my personal life,” James says.

“It’s a legitimate question,” Lily argues. “And Hermione is one of my best friends; I don’t hide anything from her, so she knows anyway.”

James grunts. “Okay, yes I’m sorry. I probably didn’t seem it, though; I got frustrated when he accused me of being someone else who used polyjuice potion to play a prank on him.”

“Can you really blame him?” Lily asks. James frowns.

“You’ve been making fun of him for years now,” Remus points out, “He was probably just surprised.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he hates me,” James argues.

“He doesn’t hate you-” Harry begins, but is cut off by Sirius saying, “Then make him not hate you anymore.”

“How do you suppose I can do that?” James asks.

“ _I_ suggest you write a letter,” Hermione says.

“That’s brilliant, Hermione,” Harry says. “James, if you write him a letter then it’s not as intimidating for either of you than it is to talk in person. Tell him how sorry you are, what you’re sorry for, and why you’re sorry.”

“And be honest,” Lily and Hermione say together.

Harry chuckles softly at Hermione and Lily having said the same thing in unison. “Yes, if you lie then it will only make things worse.”

James takes a deep breath. “Could you help me?” he asks Harry.

Harry shakes his head. “It wouldn’t be honest if I told you what to say. But I’ll read it over after you’re done and give you input on if you should add something or take something away if you’d like.”

James nods.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s hand grips Draco’s firmly.

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” Harry warns.

Draco smirks, a determined (and kind of attractive) look in his eyes. “You’d better not. My team is going to beat you fair and square.”

Gryffindor’s quidditch match against Slytherin ends at 150:60. Gryffindor didn’t score a single goal, but Harry caught the snitch. This happened for multiple reasons, Harry thinks. One: James is angsting over what he should write to Albus. Two: Lily’s starting to like James way more than she ever wanted to, so she gets distracted every time he enters her line of vision. She’s told only Harry this, and Harry knows it’s confidential. Three: Sirius seemed physically exhausted before the game even started (Harry _really_ doesn’t want to think about the reason for that; it doesn’t hurt as much as he would have thought it would, but it still makes him jealous). And four: Harry has been playing quidditch with Draco and showing him new flying techniques in some of their free time. It’s a good thing that Draco isn’t the seeker for Slytherin, but the keeper (not that that’s much better).

Ron is still not talking to him, and Hermione’s now not talking to Ron because he’s not talking to Harry. Hermione is warming up to the idea that Draco’s apology to her was sincere; after all, he’s practically a gentleman, now, to the ones he used to call “mudbloods” and “blood-traitors” (that is, unless they insult Harry, Scorpius, or Albus).

In the midst of all this drama, quidditch is Harry’s oasis. He may have been the only one on his team to score any points, but he won. During the game, it was like it was just him and the snitch, and that’s all that really mattered. He was determined to catch it; after all, he promised Draco that he wouldn’t go easy on him.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Albus,_

_I know you think that I’m only apologizing because of Lily, but I’m not - not in the way you think. She and Harry have pointed out to me that being a Slytherin doesn’t make you a bad person. It’s not that I ever really thought you were a bad person, but I was conceited and wrongfully thought that I was better than you because we were sorted into different houses. I was a shallow, prejudiced dimwit. I know now that what I’ve done to you is inexcusable._

_It turns out that I’ve been the bad guy all along. I was sickly entertained by other people’s pain, including yours. I don’t know why. I don’t understand why I was so heartless then but I’m feeling so guilty now. I just know that that’s how it is._

_Do you remember when we were kids? You, Harry, and I used to play together all the time. We were so close, we’d tell each other everything. I’d tease you even then, but I didn’t mean any harm by it. I guess that “harmless teasing” is how it started. Everything seemed like a joke. Then when I got to Hogwarts, I guess I prioritized my new friends. I also got a crazy ego boost from how easy school was for me. And then you got sorted into Slytherin, and I judged you for it. With that, the bullying got out of hand and even became a habit._

_I’ve never hated you. I didn’t expect that you’d truly come to hate me, either, but I guess that’s just another example of me thinking too highly of myself._

_I know it doesn’t mean much, but I really am truly, painfully sorry. I hate talking about my emotions, and when I do I overdramatize them so people think I’m joking. Maybe I’m not really as confident as I claim to be. I’m telling you this to explain. I know now that it wasn’t fair for me to ask you to forgive me. I’m not sure that_ I _would forgive me._

 _I don’t really know what else to say. Writing a letter was Harry’s idea. He told me “just be honest” so that’s what I’m doing, though I’m thinking I might be being_ _too_ _honest, right now._

_So, I guess I’ll just end this letter by telling you that I won’t be bothering you with pranks or insults, anymore. I’m going to cross my fingers that you don’t burn this letter before you read it, because I don’t think I could write another one. I hate feeling this vulnerable._

_Sincerely,_

_Jamie_

 

Jamie. The name Albus used to call James when they were kids.

Albus didn’t burn the letter. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. And, while reading it, somehow he ends up crying.

Albus doesn’t understand. The letter almost doesn’t feel real, but at the same time, it reminds him of something that happened when Albus was about seven years old. James threw his favorite teddy bear into the fireplace because he thought Albus stole his favorite shirt. He pretended James didn’t exist for over a week, and then James broke down apologized, saying he was angry when he did it, he wasn’t thinking straight, and that he was sorry. Albus still didn’t forgive him, so he offered to let Albus burn his favorite shirt, which he had found under his bed. Like this letter, Albus couldn’t bring himself to burn it.

Albus hates this. It’s not that he truly hates James, but they can’t just go back to how they used to be. James is the one that decided that Albus was going to be a bad person because he was in Slytherin. He’s the one that told Albus he’d end up a dark wizard. Maybe Albus should show James how “evil” he can really be. Maybe now Albus can show James how it feels to hate himself.

Albus’ heart stings at the thought. Okay, maybe he doesn’t want James to truly hate himself, because he wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone. But there’s no way they can “act like brothers again” just like that.

But, well, even James said that Albus didn’t have to forgive him for anything. Just because Albus is shocked and confused doesn’t mean this is a bad thing. Albus can’t think of a reason that this would be a prank - Harry trusts that James is being honest, and he’s the Sherlock Holmes of liars (Rose got Scorpius into muggle literature, so naturally Albus knows who that is). So, Albus decides he needs to just be happy that James has promised not to ridicule him anymore and leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love input!


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Rose break up. It turns out that Scorpius is, for sure, completely gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9! I'm almost to the double digits! Thank you all, again, for your support - your comments and kudos help keep this story going!
> 
> On a side note, I ordered five Harry Potter t-shirts that are on their way! :) Something to add to my collection of books, movies, video game (a PS2 quidditch game), shirt, Hufflepuff socks, mouse pad, and phone case! *Laughs.* If I had the money, believe me, I'd have even more of a collection.

Scorpius returns to his and Albus’ dorm from hanging out with Rose alone looking lost. Worried, Albus walks up to him and asks, “Scorpius, what's wrong?”

Scorpius sits down on his bed, looking put out. “Rose and I broke up.”

Albus doesn't know what to think about that.  Should he be upset for his friend?  Should he rejoice in the fact that the one he loves is single?  Really,  he just feels as lost as Scorpius looks.  Scorpius doesn't appear to be _actually hurt_ , just… disappointed.

All Albus can think of to say is, “Why?”

Scorpius’s face scrunches up like he’s embarrassed, and it’s flushed pink. “I _really_ don’t want to talk about it. But, the jist is, I’m sort of, really, officially... gay.”

Taken off guard,  Albus can't think quick enough to suppress a gleeful laugh. He cuts it off abruptly. Come to think of it, it might have sounded a bit mocking to Scorpius. Then he coughs - as if that will make up for it. “What's wrong with that?” he asks.

“ _What’s wrong with that?_ ” Scorpius repeats incredulously. “My parents want grandchildren, and I can never give them any!” His voice isn’t raised, but it’s passionate.

Albus bites his lip and frowns slightly. “Is it really that important that you have children? And, I mean, there’s always adoption, or if you could find a surrogate mother…”

Scorpius blinks, eyes wide like he hasn’t considered that before. “Why’d you laugh, then?” he asks suddenly.

Albus’ heart jumps. He averts his gaze. What should he say? He’s not going to lie. Maybe he has a chance with Scorpius, now? But he’s not just going to spring his feelings on Scorpius. “I’m gay, too - I think. I mean, I like guys at least,” he elaborates. ‘Well, I like _a_ _guy_ ,’ he doesn’t add.

“Oh…” Scorpius says. “I would ask why you haven’t told me, but I, uh, haven’t been completely open with you either.”

Albus bites his lip. “I wasn’t really sure until recently. The one I liked started dating someone and I… got jealous.”

Something clicks pretty quickly in Scorpius’ brain because his eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. “Is… Who is he?”

Albus feels his face burn and his heart rate escalate. “Why do you want to know?”

Scorpius averts his gaze and mumbles, “I’m just curious; I mean, not a lot of people you know started dating someone recently.”

Albus digs his nails into his palms nervously. “What would you do if... it was you?” he asks in a quiet voice.

Scorpius meets Albus’ eyes. He looks guilty and scared. “I don’t know,” he says weakly, “Albus, I can’t… I don’t…”

Albus pulls his gaze away, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. “Forget about it,” Albus says, his voice broken, and he mentally scolds himself, ‘No, Albus, don’t you dare cry.’

“I’m sorry,” Scorpius says, sounding almost as hurt as Albus feels. “I just… I still don’t…” He sighs. “I need some time to think,” he says finally.

Albus takes a deep breath. Does this mean he really does have some hope? “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Albus likes Scorpius. He didn’t say it straight out, but Scorpius isn’t that oblivious. Still, though, Albus’ consistent awkwardness and distractedness suddenly make sense. It all started when he told Albus that he was going on a date with Rose. How could Scorpius not see it until now?

Of course, Scorpius has been turning a blind eye to anything homosexual since before he can remember. He’s never been able to get off thinking about girls, only guys (‘Including Albus, gah!’ Scorpius notes mentally). He was hoping it would be different if he was with a girl in person. ‘That was so embarrassing!’ Scorpius thinks, remembering what happened just before his break up with Rose. They were going to have sex, but Scorpius didn’t feel aroused at all. Rose is beautiful, Scorpius has always thought that, but he has no sexual attraction to her. It was a horrific experience for the both of them.

Now, not only can he not deny his homosexuality anymore, but Albus implied that he likes him romantically. How is he supposed to react to that? It’s true that all of his friends are accepting of people being gay, but what about his parents? They’ve told him they’ll always love him, even after he became “a blood-traitor” to all of the people they associate with, but they also raised him to want to continue the family line. Even if he didn’t have children with a pure-blood, at least he’d have children at all.

But then, Albus’ words ring in his head. _“...there’s always adoption, or if you could find a surrogate mother.”_ That’s true. His parents seem to be becoming more liberal. Maybe they wouldn’t mind if Scorpius only had a child with a surrogate mother through artificial insemination. They might not even mind adoption. And if Scorpius can’t get it up for women, then it’s not like there’s much of a choice there.

Scorpius decides to talk to Draco about it.

The next morning is Saturday. Before Albus wakes up (he likes to sleep in), Scorpius finds his older brother playing wizard’s chess with Severus in the Slytherin common room. “Draco?”

“Yeah? What is it?” Draco replies.

“Can I talk to you about something? Alone?” Scorpius asks.

Draco looks at Severus who sighs. “We can continue this later,” Severus says in his usual low, sulky tone.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Draco says. He turns to Scorpius. “Where do you want to talk?”

They end up settling in an empty corner of the common room.

Scorpius takes a deep breath. “I need your advice.”

Draco smiles slightly and looks just a bit uneasy. “Well, I’ll do what I can to help.”

“Do you think,” Scorpius says carefully, “that our parents… would mind if I dated a guy?”

Draco seems surprised. “No, I don’t think they would. But, aren’t you dating Rose?”

Scorpius cringes. “We broke up… on mutual agreement. It turns out, I am _completely… gay_.”

Draco hesitates before smiling reassuringly. “Scorpius, I’ve dated guys before. I’ve even owled Mum about it. Although, what I can tell you is that you shouldn’t enter a relationship with someone unless you’re ready to and you’re sure that you want to.” He pauses. “I don’t mean ready as in having everything figured out, but as in being willing to take on everything that comes with a relationship.”

“What comes with a relationship?” Scorpius asks.

Draco puts on a thoughtful face. “It depends on the relationship, I think. You and the one you’re with can decide what the relationship entails.”

Scorpius breathes deeply and puts on a small smile. “Alright. Thanks.”

He leans forward and opens his arms a little as if to hug Draco before pulling back a little and hesitating. Draco holds out his arms slightly to from either side of his body, a nervous yet expectant look on his face. Scorpius smiles, a little self-conscious, and hugs him. Draco hugs back. The hug lasts a couple of seconds before they both pull back awkwardly.

“I’ll see you later,” Scorpius says. “You can get back to your game of wizard’s chess.”

“Later, Scorpius,” Draco says.

 

* * *

 

 _Is_ Scorpius ready for a relationship? He just broke up with Rose. But really, he and Albus spend basically every moment together, so it’s not like there’d be much of a difference there. And when he thinks of kissing Albus… Well, he used to be a little ashamed but at the same time his heart would feel warm and flutter a little faster. Now he feels like the weight of his shame has been lifted off of him. It’s replaced by… anxiousness. He’s anxious to try it out, feel Albus’ lips on his, and see if he tastes similar to the way he usually smells - like sakura scented laundry soap, a hint of sweat, and often a dash of butterbeer. Of course, he gladly doubts that his lips taste like laundry soap. That would be kind of gross, even if it does smell good. Taste and aroma can be very different. Scorpius bets Albus’ mouth would probably have some peach flavor. Albus loves peaches; and Scorpius like them, too. They might just be his favorite food besides barbecue chicken. Would Albus taste like barbecue sauce? Of course, this is all variable to _when_ they would kiss.

Scorpius realizes that he’s just spent the last couple minutes fantasizing about what Albus’ mouth might taste like, and he blushes. Merlin. He likes Albus as more than a friend, and Albus likes him. Would Rose be mad at him if he went straight into another relationship? Could they still be friends even if he doesn’t start dating Albus?  But, she suspected that he liked Albus all along. Scorpius hopes their friendship will survive the end of their “romance,” and possibly the start of his new romance with Albus.

But, Scorpius thinks, it’s worth the risk. Albus is… _Albus_. He’s Scorpius’ everything.

Scorpius goes up to his dormitory and finds Albus staring up at the ceiling of his bed with the curtain open, obviously not wanting to get up.

Scorpius takes a deep breath and sits on the edge of Albus’ bed. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

Albus chuckles but avoids looking him in the eye. “It’s still morning?” He grins. “I guess I can sleep more. Who cares about breakfast?”

Scorpius laughs. “Actually, it’s almost lunch time.”

Albus puts on a faux grumpy face. “Darn it.”

Scorpius chuckles. He bites his lip in thought before making his decision. “Albus, I have something to tell you. I’m going to say it now before I lose my nerve.”

Albus finally looks him in the eye, and his sleepy eyes are shimmering with hope.

“I like you,” Scorpius says, “and I want to go out with you.”

A huge grin stretches across Albus’ face. He lazily drags his torso himself into  Scorpius’s lap and holds him tight around the waist, still mostly laying down. “I like you too,” he says into Scorpius’ stomach. “Love you, even. Though I understand if you don’t feel that strongly for me…”

Scorpius shakes with laughter. “Maybe I should have waited until you were fully awake.”

Albus smiles and lifts himself up into a sitting position. “Can we kiss?” he asks, eyes pleading.

Scorpius hesitates. “You want your first kiss to be when you’re half-asleep?”

Albus hums. “Well, _technically_ my first kiss was with Bob. And I’m awake now. How couldn’t I be?”

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. “Who’s _Bob?_ ”

Albus laughs and grabs his pillow. He holds it out to Scorpius. “Meet Bob 2. My first kiss was with his father.”

Scorpius bursts out laughing. “Oh? So you’re into older pillows?”

Albus shrugs. “Naw, Bob 1 was still young when we kissed; and pillows age and reproduce quickly.”

Scorpius grins and capture’s Albus’ lips. They kiss deeply, but without using tongue. Albus may not be experienced, but it feels better than kissing Rose ever did. He can feel endorphins rushing through his bloodstream. He wants to feel more of Albus, so he pulls him closer. “Bob 2” ends up squished between them.

When they pull apart, they’re both panting slightly. “It seems like Bob 2 wanted some action, too,” Scorpius jokes. When he gets a good look at Albus, though, with a pink face and swollen lips, he wants to kiss him more.

“Hey, you stole my line,” Albus jokes.

Scorpius smiles. “So… how, uh, was your first kiss with an actual human being?”

Albus chuckles and smiles with a dreamy look in his eyes. “You’re a good kisser,” he says. “A _really_ good kisser.”

Scorpius grins. “Better than Bob 2?”

Albus laughs. “Yes, much. Honestly, he’s a terrible kisser.”

Scorpius hums. “I bet,” he says, before voicing, “Kissing you feels a lot better than kissing Rose.”

Albus’ face turns tomato red. “Thanks…”

Scorpius blushes, too. “Do you think Rose would be angry if we get together right after she and I broke up?” he wonders.

Albus pauses in thought. “Well, we’ll just have to wait and see. Wait, are we not together already?” he asks.

Scorpius smiles. “I don’t know, are we?”

Albus bites his lip. “Yes,” he says determinedly. “We are.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I love Scorbus! *Laughs.* I had fun writing this, I'm glad I managed to put something in here that wasn't so heavy. I love input!


	10. Tying Up Open Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James asks Lily on a date, once again. Lily talks to Severus. Sirius keeps his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 100 kudos! Thank you so much! I have to warn you, we are nearing the end of the fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Harry’s surprised to see Ron approach him, Hermione, and Lily at the Gryffindor table one day at lunch. But really, he’s mostly surprised that Ron hadn’t done so sooner.

“I know I haven’t been the best friend lately - to any of you,” Ron says, “I guess I got angry that you became friends with Malfoy of all people, but I’ve heard that you’re changing him, so… I’m sorry.”

Harry grins. He’d almost forgotten how much he missed Ron. “You’re forgiven,” he says.

Hermione goes up to Ron, throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him. Ron holds her close.

“I’ve missed you,” Ron says when they part, his arms still around Hermione’s waist.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Hermione says. She looks over at Harry and Lily. “We all have.” She turns back to Ron. "But don't you dare pull that again. Not all of us have forgiven you completely."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron says.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius is happy. He feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of him since he admitted he was gay and got together with Albus, and he’d be floating in the clouds if it wasn’t for the fact that Rose has closed herself off from him. They still talk, but it’s only shallow small talk.

But he knew that this would happen. He should never have asked Rose out in the first place. He just wanted so badly to be “normal”...

But, in the week since he and Albus started dating, Albus has finally been back to his usual, playful self. He’s even happier than he was before he started acting weird. Scorpius is flattered to have such an impact on Albus’ wellbeing.

Being in a relationship feels so natural with Albus. They spend nearly every moment together and Scorpius wouldn’t have it any other way. They flirt some, but it’s not super embarrassing like it would be with other people. They kiss as a greeting and a farewell, and many times in between, and it;s amazing.

Scorpius has decided that he’s going to devote himself to making and keeping Albus happy. He knows that his relationship with Rose will mend with time; and if it doesn’t, then maybe they just aren’t meant to be friends. He knows trying to force their broken friendship back together might just break it more. And so, he just needs to proceed with care and enjoy the moment, because there’s nothing he can do to change the past.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t seem like Lily is mad at James, anymore. Since he asked the group about how to properly apologize to Albus, they’ve been partners in Potions. Sirius and Remus are happy to be partners in potions (maybe a little _too_ happy). James hasn’t been pestering Lily to go out with him again, even though he’s wanted to. It’s mostly because he doesn’t want to be that douchebag that she hates who annoys her with declarations of love. He wishes that she would make a move on him for once.

There’s also the fact that he’s been mulling over how to make up for being an asshole to so many people. He’s not going to apologize to all of them; Albus is a special case. Speaking of Albus, he hasn’t tried to contact James in any way, even though it’s been over a month since he wrote him that letter. James doesn’t think there’s much more he can do besides stop ridiculing people, especially Albus.

Since James has stopped insulting and playing pranks on people, Sirius has followed his example. Whatever they do, they do together. They’re like brothers; (James cringes) well, twin brothers - like Fred and George. And, while we’re on the topic of Fred and George, they still play pranks on people, but only on major dickheads. They’ve never been ones to do anything that will hurt anyone who doesn’t seriously deserve it.

So, James doesn’t have anything left on his to-do list (besides school stuff) except “woo Lily.” And so, he’s decided to try asking her out again.

They’re in potions when James asks Lily, “So, what would you say if I were to ask you on another date?”

Dittany leaves slip through Lily’s fingers onto the table. She chuckles softly as she gathers them back into the palm of her hand and sprinkles them into the cauldron. “Ah, sure. I was wondering when you’d ask me out again, or if you were going to.”

James furrows his eyebrows, despite his smile. “Do you still think I’d ever get bored with you?”

Lily shakes her head. “No. But you’ve been distracted lately, and I do tell you off rather often.”

“You’re the main reason that I’m trying to be a become a better person,” James says earnestly.

Lily smiles. “Yeah, I know. Well, there’s not another Hogsmeade weekend until after the Christmas Holidays. How about we make it a study date in the library?”

James grins. “Okay, sure. Are you free after class?”

Lily nods, still smiling. “Yeah, I am.”

 

* * *

 

Harry is at the library with Draco and Severus. Severus doesn’t seem to like Harry, or anyone really. He’s not usually too mean, though. He keeps to himself most of the time, although when he does talk (other than when he drawls sarcastic remarks) he says things that are surprisingly intelligent. He’s especially good with Potions, which Draco usually helps Harry with but sometimes is at a loss with. Severus is even smarter than the Potions textbook.

As Draco and Severus are discussing Potions and Harry’s trying to take notes, Severus suddenly stops mid-sentence, eyes wide. He’s looking at something behind Harry’s shoulder. Harry turns to see Lily and James walking into the library.

Severus sighs and continues talking like he never stopped until James approaches the table. Then Severus glares at him.

James ignores Severus and says to Harry, “I need to ask you a question real quick. Just you.”

Harry blinks. “Okay.” He turns to Draco. “I’ll be right back, Dra.”

“See you soon,” Draco replies with a small smile.

Harry follows James, noticing Lily approach Severus as he passes her.

“Okay, this isn’t what I was going to ask, but what’s up with you and Malfoy?” James asks like it’s been bugging him for a while.

Harry’s cheeks warm slightly. “What do you mean?” He knows what he’s implying, but he’s not going to straight out deny there’s anything between him and Draco or James will think he’s lying; which he wouldn’t be.

“Are you two… together?” James wonders. He almost sounds like he thinks he already knows the answer.

“No,” Harry says firmly.

James chuckles. “Okay, ‘cause, well, the whole school thinks-”

Harry cuts James off, “What did you want to ask me?”

James sighs. “Lily suggested I get Albus a Christmas present.”

Harry snickers. “You mean, other than plain white socks?”

James rolls his eyes. “Yes. What should I get him?”

Harry shrugs. “It’s always hard to get Albus a Christmas present. He likes dragons, but he owns about every book there is on them. He does have a recent fascination in muggle paintings, though, and he loves almost everything sweet - as long as it’s not grape or cherry flavored.”

James puts on a thoughtful face for a moment before grinning as if a lightbulb went off in his head. “Okay, thanks. I owe you one.”

“One?” Harry teases.

James shrugs. “Okay, maybe more than one.”

 

* * *

 

Severus looks nervous as Lily walks up to him. He probably wouldn’t seem it to most people, but Lily can read him well. After all, they used to be best friends.

“I hear you don’t hang out with pure-blood supremacists anymore,” Lily says.

Severus nods. “That’s true.”

Lily glances at and gestures to Draco. “Is it because of Malfoy?”

“Him… and you,” Severus replies.

Lily smiles. “Do you want to hang out sometime? You, Draco, Harry, and me?”

Severus’ expression brightens. “Yes,” he says before adding cautiously, “Your… _boyfriend..._ won’t be there?” He says ‘boyfriend’ like it sickens him to say.

Lily shakes her head. “I figure there’s still too much negative energy between the two of you.”

Severus nods, and it almost looks like he’s smiling. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

Sirius is laying in Remus’ lap in the Gryffindor common room while Remus runs his fingers through his hair. It feels good.

“You know,” Remus muses, “You never did ask me out on a date.”

Sirius bursts out laughing. “Will you,” he says, only to continue laughing. Remus laughs, too. Sirius takes a deep breath, “Will you go on a date with me, Moony?”

Remus grins. “Why, yes, thank you for asking. When and where should we go on this date?”

Sirius pauses thoughtfully. “Let’s stalk Prongs and see what he’s up to,” Sirius suggests.

Remus raises an eyebrow. “You’re still on about that? He’s just painting.”

“Yes, but painting _what_? And why in the muggle art room?” Sirius says. “He won’t tell me.”

Remus chuckles. “Alright. We’ll spend our first date watching Prongs paint a picture.”

Sirius chortles before saying, “Okay, okay, we’ll do something else. I don’t know what you’d consider a ‘date,’ though when we spend every moment with each other.”

Remus hums. “Well, you asked me, I think that’s what really matters.”

Sirius chuckles. “Yeah, now Prongs can’t say I didn’t follow the agreement. Although, I’m pretty sure he’s forgotten all about it.”


	11. A Kiss and Going Futher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos, now! Thank you so much!
> 
> By the way, I've changed "Mr. and Mrs. Potter" into "Fleamont and Euphemia Potter" in the chapters that they've been mentioned in. I didn't think their names were important to the story, but it was pointed out to me that's it's weird to address them as "Mr. and Mrs. Potter" and I agree.

“You know, it’s kind of hard to believe that you ever used to be… not nice to me,” Harry points out. He and Draco are laying in the grass under a tree. It’s cold out, but they cast a warming spell on themselves. Neither of them like to stay inside for too long.

Draco frowns a little, and Harry adds, “Because we’re almost like best friends, now.”

Draco chuckles softly, but the laugh sounds almost exasperated. Then, he puts on a thoughtful, almost sad expression and sighs. “You know, I still don’t feel right about what I’ve done. For years, I was this horrible person… And the fact that I’m mostly different now doesn’t change that. I don’t understand how you can forgive people so easily, Harry. I don’t think I’ve forgiven myself.”

Harry frowns. “Well, I guess… The past is the past. I mean, I’m not perfect, either, but I’ve realized that all that matters is the moment. ‘Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift; that’s why we call it the present.’ And my mom always told me that holding a grudge hurts you more than it hurts the other person.”

Draco smiles slightly. “Why is it that you seem to listen to your mother more than your brothers do.”

Harry chuckles and shrugs. “Maybe it’s because I’m the middle child. They say the youngest and oldest children usually get more attention. I’m not really sure if it’s true, though. It could possibly be because I got more of my mother’s genes or something.” Harry pauses with a frown. “Really, I just wish that my brothers would just _get along_ . But I guess I just need to be patient; I can’t _make_ Albus forgive James. They are both their own person.”

Draco nods. “You don’t need to take on your brothers’ relationship; that’s their responsibility. I know it sucks, though.”

Harry offers Draco a small, sad smile. “I think that James is rebellious because he got sick of the responsibility of being the oldest. Albus… Well, Albus is damaged. He’s the first person from our family to be sorted into Slytherin. He doesn’t really feel like he fits in most places. Sometimes I question the whole house system; putting people into groups is really just putting another label on them that will make other people associate them with the stereotypes from that label.”

Draco gazes at Harry with a look that makes Harry feel warm all over. “You’re amazing.” Harry’s heart leaps in his chest. “You’re definitely the kindest, most insightful person I know.”

Are they closer to each other than usual? Draco’s face is inching toward Harry and Harry’s mind goes blank. He closes his eyes and leans forward.

Draco tastes like apples. His lips are soft. Harry’s only kissed girls before; he thought kissing a guy would be different, but the only difference (‘because Draco’s clean shaven,’ Harry thinks) is his reaction to the kiss. He feels wide awake and a little high, like he just gulped down a mug of sugary, caffeinated coffee.

But, wait a second - he’s kissing Draco Malfoy. How did this happen? If he’s honest, he’s not surprised; there were so many things that led up to this moment. But, should he let this moment happen? His energy level drops some.

Harry pulls away. He notices that Draco’s eyes are half-lidded and his facial expression makes Harry think that that’s what an angel looks like. He inhales deeply and rips his gaze away. He worries his lip, which still tastes like Draco, and pretends to be fascinated in his scarf.

He trusts that Draco means well overall, but does he trust him with his heart? He knows that truly liking someone is not a decision, but he’s afraid. When did his feelings toward Sirius become overruled by affection towards Draco? If Sirius, who Harry would trust with his life, would hurt him as much as he did, won’t Draco hurt him even more?

“Harry?” Draco says, concerned.

“Umm…” Harry mumbles, “I don’t think we should be doing that.”

“Why not?” Draco asks. He sounds more surprised than offended.

“I like someone else,” Harry says. It’s not a lie, either. He will probably always love Sirius, even if he’s not thinking of him nearly as often as he used to.

“Can you honestly say you don’t like me, too?” Draco says, his voice low.

Harry looks at Draco in surprise. Draco has hope and affection shining in his eyes, and Harry almost wants to kiss him again. “I… I don’t know,” he lies. He doesn’t _want_ to like Draco. And he knows it’s too late - even worse, he feels like he might actually be _falling_ for Draco - but he’s terrified to admit that. He’s been denying it to himself for over two months now but he can’t hide from his feelings any longer, not after this. He _yearns_ to be with Draco, to lean forward and just kiss him again.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I might kiss you again,” Draco warns.

Harry flushes. He presses his lips together. “I said I don’t want to,” Harry says, but there’s no passion in his tone.

Draco looks a little hurt. Harry feels guilty; he’s pretty sure he’s been leading Draco on. Wait, is it considered leading someone on if most of you actually wants to be with them?

Draco takes a deep breath and puts on a blank mask. Harry can see sadness and vexation in his eyes, but only because he’s trained himself to notice things like that. “Okay. Fine,” Draco says in a mostly calm tone, “I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to. But you can’t deny that you kissed me back.” Draco gathers his things. “I’ll see you later.”

But they probably won’t be able to be alone together again until after Christmas break. The Hogwarts express leaves tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Albus and Scorpius are on Scorpius’ bed. It’s the morning of the day they’ll be going home for the holidays; the Hogwarts Express leaves at noon. Albus and Scorpius are both still wearing pajamas. Their roommates are eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Albus is leaning against Scorpius’ shoulder, and Scorpius has an arm around him.

“I wish we could spend Christmas together,” Scorpius says.

“Me too,” Albus says, nuzzling Scorpius’ neck. He smells good, like lemon soap. “I will write you, though.”

Scorpius laughs softly. “Of course we’ll write each other, we always do.”

Albus smiles. “Yeah.”

“You know, Albus,” Scorpius says thoughtfully, “I was thinking we could…”

“What?” Albus asks. When he looks at Scorpius, he sees that his face is flushed.

“M-maybe we could go further than just kissing?” Scorpius stutters. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be right away, but, I just…”

Albus bites his lip harder than usual. “Are you sure you want to? Didn’t you think you wanted to when you and Rose…”

Scorpius chuckles, although he still seems nervous, and shakes his head. “I’m gay, I don’t have erectile dysfunction,” he says, and then continues in a mumble, “You know… I’ve gotten hard from kissing you, and... I’ve touched myself and thought of you.”

Albus feels heat coil in his groin. “Oh…” His mouth is dry. He clears his throat. “Well, I mean, I want to, but I can’t promise I’m as talented as you might have imagined.”

Scorpius shakes his head. “Neither of us have any real experience, you know.”

Albus tilts his head to the side and hums. “You do, technically.”

“I don’t have experience _getting off_ with anyone else,” Scorpius clarifies. “And I’m glad, too, because I’d rather my first time be with you.”

Albus smiles, his face hot, and climbs into Scorpius’ lap. “Do you want to do it now?” he asks, trying to pull out all the confidence in his being to use it now.

Scorpius’ breath audibly catches. When he doesn’t reply, Albus kisses the corner of his mouth. “I want to,” he says. What can he say that’s erotic? “I’m getting hard thinking about touching you.” And it’s true.

Scorpius groans and Albus feels an urge to touch himself. “Yes. Okay. We can… umm…”

Scorpius apparently gives up on talking, because suddenly he’s kissing Albus. Albus welcomes Scorpius’ tongue into his mouth and brushes his tongue against Scorpius’. He strokes Scorpius’ back, and bravely slides his hands under his shirt.

Scorpius pulls back, and they’re both panting. “Do you… want me to take it off?”

Albus bites his swollen lip and nods.

Scorpius takes his shirt off and Albus admires his body. Scorpius fiddles with his fingers.

“Have you ever touched your nipples when you masturbated?” Albus asks.

Scorpius takes a deep breath. “A little… Usually I just touch _down there_.”

Albus moves his right hand right by Scorpius’ chest. “Do you want me to touch them? I could show you how I like to do it to myself.”

Scorpius nods, his adam’s apple bobbing. “Sure. I mean, yes.”

Albus bites his lip and gently rubs circles around Scorpius’ nipples with both hands. He feels the buds perk up under his touch, and Scorpius closes his eyes. His expression is so erotic that Albus can’t resist kissing him. Albus continues touching Scorpius’ nipples while they kiss, pinching them lightly and rubbing them between his fingers. Scorpius is making the most delightful noises. After a moment, Albus pulls back and asks in a breathy voice, “How does it feel?”

Scorpius buries his face in Albus’ shoulder. “Don’t make me say it,” he whimpers.

Albus moans and rocks his hips into Scorpius. He can barely stop himself once he realizes he’s doing it. “Fuck, Scorp. Can we…”

“Yes,” Scorpius says, panting.

They both fumble with their trousers and pull their own erections out. Albus takes a deep breath (well, as deep as he can manage) and reaches for Scorpius’ dick. Scorpius lets out a shuddering moan as Albus strokes him.

“Scorpius, _please,_ ” Albus says, “ _Touch me."_

Albus’ cock throbs in pleasure as Scorpius wraps his fingers around it. Albus suddenly realizes why people are often said to be vocal during sex. When Scorpius moves his fingers up and down his length, he’s overwhelmed with pleasure, and the sounds just come out.

“A- _Albus_ , I’m… Oh, _Merlin,_ ” Scorpius moans.

“ _Y_ _es,_ ” Albus replies, his voice hoarse. “Me, too.”

Scorpius comes first. Albus sees Scorpius’ face contort in pleasure and feels his seed spurt against his stomach. Seeing Scorpius come sends Albus right over the edge, and he feels like he might just explode with euphoria.

They lay down, tangled up in each other as they collect their composure.

“That was good,” Scorpius says after a while, “No, _amazing_.”

Albus laughs, still feeling high. “So much for my ED theory,” he teases.

Scorpius rolls his eyes and bumps Albus’ shoulder with his fist.

Albus grins. “But, yeah, it was _fantastic._ ” He looks Scorpius in the eye, his expression soft. He bites his lip before saying, his voice gentle, “I love you. I’m glad we got to share this together.”

Scorpius smiles happily and affectionately. “I love you, too, and I feel the same way.”

They share a soft, loving kiss.

“I’m going to miss you,” Albus says.

“Me, too,” Scorpius says. “Maybe we can floo to each other’s houses sometime over the break.”

Albus grins. “Good idea. I’ll ask my parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you comment, you know it will make my day! :)


	12. The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my glorious readers! I'm sorry I haven't posted these last few days, I haven't been feeling well.
> 
> Now, this is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue, but that's it after this. I want everyone who has left a kudos, and especially people who have left positive comments on this to know that you helped make this story possible. I was only able to update so often because I was driven by your support! Thank you so much!

At the strike of midnight, Harry’s alarm goes off, signaling that it’s Christmas day. It’s his family’s tradition to open presents at midnight and go to sleep (or back to sleep) when they’re finished. Sometimes Harry stays up all night until his family has finished opening all their presents, but Harry’s sleep schedule has been irregular all vacation, so he was too tired to stay awake this time.

Why has his sleep schedule been so irregular? He’s guessing it’s because of stress. His kiss with Draco has played over and over in his head ever since it happened. He keeps arguing with himself about whether he should have let it happened and whether he should have lied to Draco about his feelings for him or not. But, Harry doesn’t want to think about it right now - it’s Christmas and he’s going to concentrate on family and gifts.

Harry descends the stairs, his body still heavy with sleep, and walks into the living room, where James, Sirius, his parents, and Albus are sitting on the floor in a crescent shape in front of the tree.

“Finally, he’s awake!” James declares, and Sirius laughs.

Harry smiles and rolls his eyes. “It just turned midnight,” Harry says, taking a seat by Albus.

Fleamont glances at his watch. “Actually, it’s been midnight for four minutes,” he says nonchalantly. Euphemia elbows him, but she’s smiling. Fleamont grins the same grin that all three of his sons wear when they’re goofing around.

“Alright, youngest first,” Euphemia says.

Albus smiles, although Harry can tell he’s as uncomfortable as he always is in large groups.

Albus picks out the biggest gift straight away. Harry has a good guess as to what it is - it’s in the shape of a large canvas (about 3x5 feet). Harry did tell James that Albus was interested in muggle paintings.

Albus tears off the wrapping paper and reveals (who would have guessed?) a muggle painting with three dragons on it. There’s a red one with determined golden eyes who’s flying down from a dark gray, barren mountain on the upper left side of the picture to meet the other two dragons on a hill covered with green grass and wildflowers. One of the dragons on the hill is gold with red eyes, and one is silver with green eyes. The gold dragon is closest to the red dragon. He has one wing wrapped around the silver one, whose wings are tucked in, and a friendly expression directed toward the red dragon. (‘How did James manage to paint _expressions_ on _dragons_?’ Harry thinks.) One of the gold dragon’s limbs is up like he’s waving at the red dragon. The silver dragon is staring off in the opposite direction as the red dragon. His head is lowered, and he looks thoughtful and almost sad.

Pinned to the bottom right-hand corner of the painting is a pair of plain, white socks.

Harry beams at the sight of it once he takes it in. He looks at Albus.

Albus is studying the painting with an almost awestruck expression. His cheeks are tinted pink, and he bites his lip for a moment before taking a deep breath. He looks over at James.

“Is this from you?” he asks calmly.

James seems nervous but also looks pleased with himself. “Yes.”

Albus looks back at the painting and smirks slightly. “You know, the Antipodean Opaleye has silver scales and multi-colored eyes. You got the scales right on one of them, but the rest is completely wrong.”

Harry can’t help but laugh, and he's not the only one.

“Hey, I have an artistic license,” James says indignantly, with a disappointed undertone. His cheeks are pink.

Albus smiles; it’s not a big smile, but it doesn’t look forced this time. “Thanks,” he says.

James hesitates like it takes a second for his brain to catch up Albus’ words and expression, but then he smiles back. “No problem.”

Albus gives the painting one more once-over before going back to opening more presents.

As happy as he is that Albus and James aren’t fighting or ignoring each other like they do most Christmases, and really he is, gift-opening pretty much becomes a haze for Harry after that. Every time he thinks Draco is far from his thoughts, he pops up in his mind again. Even as he opens his own presents, surrounded by the ones he loves, he still feels an emptiness inside of him. He _misses Draco_. He’s afraid of what the kiss and Harry rejecting Draco will do to their relationship.

Harry’s good at acting like nothing’s wrong when something is, but when James is opening his presents and everyone is distracted, Albus nudges Harry and whispers, “Are you okay?”

Harry gives him what he tries to make a reassuring smile. “Of course. Just tired.”

Albus sighs and mutters something under his breath that Harry can’t make out.

Harry takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the gift openings.

It’s about three o’clock in the morning when everyone is finished opening presents. Everyone says good night and Harry returns to his room only to start arguing with himself again about Draco again.

‘ _Alright, Harry, that’s enough,_ ’ he finally tells himself. ‘ _Instead of running in circles, how about we take a step back and take a good look at the paths ahead of us from a different, more rational perspective._ ’

‘Perspective, right. I need... ‘

‘ _If someone came up to us asking for advice on the problems we’re having, what would we tell them?’_

‘Of course!’ Harry takes a deep breath. ‘Someone would go up to me and say, “Harry, I need your advice”...’

‘ _What do you need advice on?'_

‘I’m falling in love again, and... I’m terrified.’

‘ _What’s so terrifying about falling in love?_ ’

‘Well, I’ve fallen in love before, and I got my heart broken the first time. I was rejected, and I’m not sure if I’m over it even now.’

‘ _So you think you’ll get rejected again?’_

‘Well… no, actually. Draco would have rejected me when we kissed if he was going to. I actually ended rejecting him because I was scared, and he looked… hurt. And now I feel guilty on top of scared.’

‘ _What are you afraid of?’_

‘I don’t know, what if… What if we don’t want the same things from each other?’

‘ _Well, I can’t tell you that. You’ll have to talk to Draco about it.’_

‘I can’t! Even if we did get together, we’d just end up breaking up for some reason or another, and I don’t want to lose his friendship!’

‘ _Do you think you’ll be able to stay friends after you rejected him, even though you actually have feelings for him? If you hurt him, then your friendship is already damaged. Also, if you’re really falling for him then eventually you’ll want to be with him more than you can stand, but you might have had lost your chance to be with him because you rejected him. The sooner you fix what you did, the more likely that you’ll be able to be together.’_

‘You’re right… So, you think I should talk to him about it?’

_‘Yes, I think you should. It really comes down to your decision, but if you want to something then you shouldn’t let fear of failure drive you away. Sometimes, we need to take risks to get the things we want.’_

‘Draco is not a _thing_!’

Harry finds himself laughing out loud, and then he laughs even harder when he realizes he just had a conversation with himself like he was two different people. ‘Is this what people mean when they say someone is “crazy in love”?’

Harry has made a decision. He’s sick of hiding from the truth. He has feelings for Draco, and they aren’t going to go away whether he progresses in his relationship with Draco or not. The wisest thing to do would be to talk to Draco. Harry trusts that Draco will do what he can to not hurt him. ‘And maybe… Maybe Draco feels the same way about me as I do about him.’

 

* * *

 

The Malfoys have been invited to the Potter’s annual New Year’s party. Draco has been mailing Harry over the holidays, but he only replied with short, superficial responses until a few days after Christmas, when he told Draco, “I want to talk to you about what happened just before break, but it has to be in person. Please come to the New Year’s party if you can.” Of course, after receiving that letter, Draco was anxious for New Year’s Eve to come around. After all, he almost thought that he had really been making up the chemistry between him and Harry in his head. Why else would Harry reject him? But, on New Year’s Eve, he could find out.

Now, it’s finally New Year’s Eve.

Draco’s family arrives at the Potter Mansion at around 7:30 PM. When Euphemia Potter greets them at the front door and lets them in, Scorpius runs off almost immediately to meet Albus somewhere.

Draco finds himself weaving around furniture and through crowds of witches and wizards in search of Harry. It takes him over 20 minutes to find him because the area of the Mansion where the party is being held is so large. Draco is glad that Harry is actually at the party instead of somewhere else in the Mansion.

Draco finally spots Harry talking to Lily and James on a couch. His wild brown hair is tamer than usual, and he’s wearing dark purple dress robes that bring out his green eyes. There’s a mug of Butterbeer in his hand.

When Harry sees Draco walking toward him from across the room, he seems to be taken aback for a second, and then just nervous. He says something to Lily and James, who both look at Draco. Lily nods and says something, and James says something, too. Then, Harry sets his butterbeer on the coffee table, gets up, and walks over to Draco. They meet halfway.

“Hi,” Harry says awkwardly.

Draco can’t help but smile fondly. He missed Harry’s voice. “Hey.”

Harry smiles back, and his cheeks are painted pink.

“You wanted to talk?” Draco asks cautiously, and Harry takes a visibly deep breath.

“Yes. I… I lied to you,” Harry says before clearing his throat and adding, “I _do_ like you.”

Draco’s hearts stutters and butterflies beat their wings against the inside of his stomach. He grins, but then he takes a steadying breath and asks, “Why’d you lie?”

Harry averts his gaze and presses his lips together in thought. “Because I’ve been rejected by someone I loved before, and I don’t think I could stand being rejected by you.”

Draco blinks, surprised and confused. “Why would I reject you? I kissed you, which obviously means I like you. I mean…” He trails off.

Harry’s cheeks darken and Draco can feel his own heat up. Harry has a flattered, hopeful look on his face that makes Draco want to hold him close. “I just don’t want to get hurt,” Harry says.

Draco takes one of Harry’s hands into his own. “I won’t hurt you, Harry. I… I _love_ you,” he says earnestly, trying to pour his affection for Harry out through his voice and expression without losing his nerve.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco and they share a soft, loving kiss.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Draco asks when they pull apart.

Harry grins. “ _Yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and kudos!


	13. Epilogue

Have you ever had something on your mind that you kept pushing to the back of your head because you didn’t want to acknowledge it? You’re afraid of what might happen if a certain fact is true, so you lie to yourself and say, “It’s just a passing thought,” even though you’ve thought it before. We often even make excuses to contradict those thoughts. We lie to ourselves, but that’s something that never does anyone any good. It’s true that there are things you should keep to yourself and not tell others about, but lying to yourself will only impair your judgment.

 

James: “This isn’t right, I shouldn’t be doing this! But no, they’ll be fine. It’s just a little fun. Nobody cares what I do anyway; I can do pretty much whatever they fuck I want and get away with it. Besides, it makes me feel _powerful_. I can’t get that feeling by doing anything else.”

And yet, in the end, there were consequences for James’ actions. If he’d just processed how wrong it was to put other people down, in the beginning, he wouldn’t have to live with his guilt and he might have gotten together with Lily long ago.

 

Draco: “How are pure-bloods better than anyone else? There’s their lineage, but isn’t that it? What’s lineage worth, anyway? Some muggle-born witches and wizards are at the top of their class at Hogwarts. Why do we put them down and call them ‘mudbloods’? It’s not like their lineage will really rub off on us and make us dirty if we associate with them. But, _no_ , Draco. You can’t think that. You were taught better than that. You shouldn’t question anything your parents tell you; they have authority over you and they know more than you. Pure-bloods _are_ better than muggle-borns and half-bloods. And, we Malfoys have a reputation to uphold. It’s a shame Scorpius doesn’t realize that…”

Much like James, Draco now has to live with the guilt of putting other people down. He’d felt guilty for a while now but the guilt, over time, tore him apart. Once he changed himself for the better, he was able to live a happier life, even though the guilt was always still there in the back of his mind.

 

Lily: “I can’t like _James_ of all people. He might be a little charming, but really he thinks of me as a prize. He pulls pranks on anyone and everyone outside of his closed group of friends; he uses people for entertainment. Sure, he’s shown unfaltering loyalty to his friends, but that’s to only them. Sure, he doesn’t make fun of people as often as he used to, and it’s not so humiliating for the victim anymore when he does, but James Potter is a still bully. Let’s not forget that he won’t change no matter what I or anyone else tells him.’

But, look at what happened when Lily gave James a chance; she told him straight out what was holding her back from wanting to be with him, and he took it to heart. This kind of situation won’t always end in happily ever after, but James was willing to change. If she’d never given him a chance, would he have changed at all? Now James doesn’t ridicule other people anymore, and he and Lily are happily in love.

 

Remus: “What if I’m the one Padfoot likes? No, that would be completely impossible. We may be close, but Padfoot is completely out of my league. I couldn’t even dare wish for it to be me.”

But, it _was_ Remus who Sirius liked. Maybe they would have gotten together sooner if Remus had more confidence in himself. At least, though, they were able to relay their feelings to each other, and now not only are they both madly in love with each other, but they both know it. In fact, they remind each other frequently, just in case one of them forgets (plus, it makes it more exciting when they go at it like rabbits).

 

Scorpius: “Am I really gay? But what about my parents? They’re already disappointed in me as it is for being who I am: a “blood traitor.” I can’t be gay on top of that. If there’s thing I can hang onto that I was raised to believe, it’s that I need to find a wife someday and have children.”

Scorpius denied a big part of who he is. He only asked Rose out in the first place because he felt like that’s what he should do. He felt like he should have wanted to be with Rose. After all, she was smart and funny and beautiful. But, in the end, that didn’t mean that he could love her romantically or sexually. Because he thought he could, it ended up damaging his friendship with Rose. Scorpius is gay, and he became happier once he was able to accept that. Now he’s in a fantastic relationship with his best friend, whom he loves more than he loves himself.

 

Harry: “I trust that Draco means well overall, but do I trust him with my heart? I know that truly liking someone is not a decision, but this is scary. When did my feelings toward Sirius become overruled by affection towards Draco? If Sirius, who I would trust with my life, would hurt me as much as he did, won’t Draco hurt me even more?”

Harry didn’t want to have feelings for Draco. He ignored all the signs that he was falling for him because he was afraid of falling in love again. He associated love with pain, not only because Sirius rejected him but because his brothers didn’t get along with each other for the longest time. He was afraid of getting hurt, so he pushed Draco away - but, really, that just hurt him more. Some things are worth taking a chance for.

 

They could have all avoided conflict if they’d only been honest with themselves. But, what’s done is done. Rather than regretting our pasts, we need to plan for our futures. Everything that has happened has happened so we can learn from it. Every new second of our lives is another chance to do what we want to do and be who we want to be. Let's all make the present.

 

_It’s day one of the rest of your life_

_It’s time to live, not just survive_

_What’s past is in the past_

_The future’s coming fast_

_Now it’s time to be the person_

_That you want to be_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you've enjoyed this! If you did, I encourage you to leave a comment on why you liked it (or didn't like it) and/or check out my other works. Thanks again!


End file.
